La verdad sobre la E
by Afrodita Oscura
Summary: La familia Echizen no es lo que realmente aparenta, tras ella hay un gran secreto, y nuestros titulares se ven involucredos en estos al conocer a este ser tan peculiar que llego para armar un gran alboroto..RyoxSaku y ?x?... CAP 2 UP...please reviews!
1. Chapter 1

La verdad sobre la "E"

by: Afrodita Oscura

n0n Hola soy nueva en esto TT-TT sean pacientes, y aquí les traigo una idea loquita, que tenia en mi mente….perdonen lo horrores, ortográficos y demás TT-TT pero es muy de noche y tengo mucho sueño….u.ú y se preguntaran porque no lo subo luego n.n fácil es que me muero de la emoción y quiero saber si por lo menos mi trama gusta….aparte, esta computadora no es mía, no tengo Internet en mi casa así que debo aprovechar al máximo, las oportunidades n.n no sé cuando me pueda volver a conectar…. Aun así, si mi historia es aceptada intentare actualizar regularmente n.n….bueno muchas gracias y espero les guste…

AH!! Bueno les digo esto no es YAOI, así que si estas buscando eso, te recomiendo que busque en otro fics xD aunque este paresaza uno…xD ya entenderán porque lo digo….otra cosa este es un TezxOc y un Ryoxsaku n.n

¬¬ y como saben nada de esto me pertenece… así que vamos al fic

"……" Pensamientos

-……- Diálogos

"-"-"-"-"-"-Cambios de escena

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Capitulo 1

Descubrimientos, Reuniones y Encuentros…..Simplemente, el Comienzo

En algún lugar de EE.UU- 01:45 am

-REVISEN EL SECTOR SUR!!!….. NUESTRAS ORDENES SON TOTAL ELIMINACIÓN DE LOS INTRUSOS!!!….. NO QUIERO FALLOS!!!…..NO DEBEN DE ESTAR MUY LEJOS!!….- Y prontamente se hicieron escuchar los pasos de aquellos hombres, cuyo único objetivo era hacer cumplir órdenes de su superior.

- señor-.. Al tiempo que realizaba el saludo militar….-se nos informa, que aun no han dado con el paradero de los intrusos, así como tampoco sabemos el número de ellos-….

Por otro lado, un bufido de inconformidad solió de los labios de aquel sujeto, presunto comandante de aquellos hombres…..-quiero hombres por todo el perímetro y desplieguen la tropa alpha en la oficina principal, debemos proteger al señor Murokawa a toda consta-..

- SI!! SEÑOR!!-… fue la rápida contestación, y nuevamente haciendo uso de los reglamentos militares se despidió de su superior para desplazarse rápidamente y ejecutar las ordenes dichas.

No muy lejos de donde se realizó dicha conversación unos pequeños y casi inaudibles murmullos se escuchaban detrás de un gran pilar metálico, que poseía aquellas instalaciones……estos casi inaudibles sonido provenientes de al parecer un joven que aparentemente……reía??

- Jijijijiji- …. Casi inaudible sonido, proveniente de algún lugar.

- Ssssssssshhhhh….. Quieres callarte nos van a descubrir-…. En esta ocasión fue la voz, suave y calma de una mujer

- Perdona Ake-chan, no puedo evitarlo…..me parece muy gracioso, que esos supuestamente soldados, bien entrenados sean tan incompetentes y ni siquiera sepan que somos dos-…….susurró aquel joven con alegría

- u.ú niños!….¬¬ te recuerdo, que, saben que estamos aquí, por tu imprudencia……es la ultima vez que salgo a ayudar a novatos ù.ú-…..cuchichió la voz femenina

- ò.ó mi culpa……JAH!! Ahora es mi culpa, déjame recordarte señorita oscuridad, que quien me asusto o e hizo que activara sin querer uno de los sistemas de seguridad fuiste tú……así u.ú que, la que realmente tiene la culpa aquí, eres tú…..rebatió de forma superior el joven

- ¬¬U no se supone, que debes estar aleta a todo….no que muy preparado……u.ú y yo que solo vine para ver que estuvieras bien ù.ú mal agradecido-….dijo la chica entre un todo fingidamente ofendido y algo petulante en cuanto se refirió a las capacidades de su compañero.

- ù.ú odiosa-….rebatió infantil

-XD también te quiero-…… contestó de modo infantil, más de un momento a otro, sus ojos se tornaron fríos y colocó una mano sobre la boca de su acompañante, que en esos momentos reía de su pequeña pelea/broma.

Su acompañante la vio y observó como con una seña le indicaba silencio, sus ojos fríos solo le indicaron una cosa…..era tiempo de actuar…….posteriormente, otra seña por parte de la joven fue el indicativo, de que, podían salir de aquel, digamos refugio improvisados……caminaron a una velocidad realmente sorprendente, gráciles y hábiles saltos eran realizados en ocasiones cuando alguno que otro objeto se atravesaba en su camino…….siempre ocultos en las sombras, burlaron concentraciones de más de 20 soldados, con gran facilidad haciéndolo ver como un simple juego de niños, sin demostrar el verdadero peligro al cual se estaban arriesgando.

Un nuevo salto fue dado por la joven, la cual en todo este tiempo se encontraba delante dándole las indicaciones de cómo proceder a su joven acompañante…..otro salto más, para así impulsarse y tomar una especie de tubo que salía del techo…….. Se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás para volver hacia delante…….y así empujar una ventila de aire lo suficientemente grande para entrar en esta……al mismo tiempo que empujo la ventila soltó el tubo entrando automáticamente a una velocidad sorprendente…..siempre siendo seguida por su compañero, que simplemente se colgó del tubo, para luego entrar por el agujero, que antes la ventila se encargaba de sellar.

Recorrieron por aquel estrecho paraje de metal, con movimientos sumamente delicados para hacer el menor de los ruidos puesto que los pasos y voces de sus perseguidores se escuchaban bajo ellos……cualquier error y seria fatal…

Pronto llegaron a otra ventila y tras de esta pudieron observar algunos guardias, que custodiaban su objetivo, lentamente la joven retiro la ventila y deslizo su cuerpo cayendo sobre sus manos y manteniendo su cuerpo recto, un movimiento sumamente rápido y silencioso……. aun siendo cubierta por las sombras para sorpresa de su acompañante, a el cual, sus orbes destellaron de profunda admiración ante las maniobras hechas.

La joven hizo una seña en la oscuridad, a lo cual su acompañante entendió perfectamente…... algo fuera de lo común……cosa que refleja el extraordinario entrenamiento a los cuales estos seres son sometidos……………y así el joven permaneció inmóvil y la figura de la chica se deslizaba entre la oscuridad.

Los guardias que aquel cuarto, sin sospechar nada caminaban rondando por aquella habitación, uno de ellos detuvo su andar observando, con sus orbes la habitación….de la nada detrás de él y con gran rapidez unos brazos toman su rostros …..

Segundos….

Solo fue cuestión de segundos, para que esas manos tomaran al guardia desprevenido y doblaran su cuello hasta romperlo, para luego desaparecer entre la oscuridad…….fue un golpe limpio y totalmente silencioso…….y así con gran rapidez uno a uno fueron cayendo, mas ningún sonido audible que alertara a nadie…..pronto solo uno quedo…..al verse solo alarmado tomo la posición de guardia para dirigirse hacia la consola de controles y activar la alarma……sin embargo, detuvo su andar, sus orbes vagaron por el lugar, dirigió su mano hacia su cinturón donde se encontraba el estuche que guardaba su arma mas no la encontró…. Sus orbes vagaron hacia su cinturón…..nada…..y comenzó a buscar por el suelo…..

"Buscabas esto" y extendiendo el arma ante aquel soldado, que quedo inmóvil y en sus ojos el puro temor era reflejado…. De su parte una sonrisa de superioridad se mostró y de sus orbes solo se despedía hielo.

El guardia en un desesperado intento de huir ataco a la joven, mas esta en un ágil movimiento esquivó el ataque, quedando el hombre tras su espalda inmóvil, en el rostro de este se dibujo el terror y un hilillo de sangre salió de su boca, para luego desplomarse, tiñendo así el suelo que aquel liquido carmesí.

La joven aun de espaldas al cuerpo, que ahora yacía en el piso, bufó en de fastidio –idiota-….luego dirigió su mirada hacia un punto en especial y ….- Ya puedes bajar….. apurate debes completar tu misión-

Y de inmediato el joven salió de la ventila de aire, en un brinco algo sonoro, y se dirigió hacia la joven que señaló una gran computadora……el chico, se acercó e introdujo un CD y procedió a ingresar códigos ….pasaron unos pocos minutos, cuando….

-listoooooo n0n ya termineeee …..siiiiiiiiiiiiii soy el mejor XD- exclamo jovial hacia su receptora

- ¬¬ deja de ser tan escandaloso……bueno, es hora de irnos……toma ponte esto" dijo extendiéndole ropas de uno de los guardias, la cual le quedaba grande debido a que aun era muy joven y para que mentirlo algo pequeño

- ¬¬ te esta burlando de mi verdad……T-T que mala eres conmigo buaaaa TT0TT- nuevamente chillo el chico

- u.ú ya ya no seas un llorón tendremos que buscar otro plan -…. Dice restándole total importancia al escándalo del otro y a la posibilidad de ser descubiertos

- ù.ú bueno-…. Bramo aun ofendido

Y así, lograron escabullirse nuevamente por la ventila para salir por otra….recorrían los pasillos con gran velocidad hasta que la joven se detuvo de improvisto…..

- o.o ah?? Que sucede Ake-chan- dijo extrañado el chico

- n.n nada creo que olvide algo jeje….. porque no sigues tu……yo luego te alcanzo-……. Dijo escondiendo sus ojos tras sus parpados y dibujando una bella sonrisa en su cara

-bueno….pero no te tardes……… te esperaré con Shigure-san…..n.n oye no quieres que te acompañe- dijo algo dudoso

-no tranquilo n.n…….tu sigue recto no encontraras a ningún guardia este camino es seguro y estaré con ustedes en menos de 10 minutos-….. musito tranquila, girando su cuerpo, para devolverse

-bueno….nos vemos- dijo el chico agitando su mano en el aire despidiéndose como si fuera cualquier cosa

-u.úUU ese chico-… fue lo único que dijo la joven, con una gran gota en la cabeza y corriendo nuevamente hacia las instalaciones que se encontraba vigiladas.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Las tropas se desplegaban por doquier…… y sobre todo en una en una de las habitaciones, más céntrica del lugar………la cual se encontraba totalmente cubierta, resguardando con sigilo, lo que se encontraba allí dentro…….la seguridad era máxima, casi imposible entrar……al parecer todos los soldados se concentraron en la protección de dicho cuarto, descuidando las demás zonas…

A lo lejos la figura estilizada de aquella mujer se dibujaba entre lo alto, observó como cada vez más y más guardias llegaban……convirtiendo en un imposible, el ingresar en aquella pequeña instalación…….en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y pronto desapareció entre las sombras

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Dentro que aquella habitación fuertemente resguardada dos hombres tenían una seria discusión

-Señor Murokawa , tengo a todos mis hombre acordonando la zona, nadie que este en su sano juicio se atrevería a acercarse sino quiere terminar como una coladera-….. respondió aquel estoico hombre que anterior mente le daba las ordenes a los soldados.

-Muy bien ……quiero que encuentre a esos intrusos……. y elimínenlos, luego desháganse de ellos, no quiero, huellas de que alguna vez existieron-…….dijo aquel hombre con rabia

"si" y haciendo una reverencia el comandante de aquellas tropas se retiro dejando al empresario solo en la oficina…..un profundo silencio se sumió en aquel lugar, el hombre, temblaba imperfectiblemente y prontamente comenzó a susurrar - no…..no podrá entrara- una y otra vez convirtiendo esas palabras, en poco inteligibles debido a lo rápido que las repetía.

-No crees que hace una linda noche- una voz delicada y algo fría resonó por el lugar

Por su parte el empresario dio un salto de la impresión, sus orbes se abrieron como platos y giro rápidamente hacia el escritorio que se encontraba a sus espaldas en un rincón algo oscuro…..para dar de frente con este y la espalda de la gran silla que se encontraba sumida en un poco de oscuridad

-quien eres??, sal de donde estas!!!- dijo nervioso y lentamente, llevo su mano hacia su espalda a nivel del cinturón pasando por debajo de su saco en donde tomo el arma que allí tenia resguardaba…

-yo que tu……no haría eso-… musito sutilmente aquella voz……

Y ante los ojos de aquel hombre, la silla comenzó a girar, mostrando así la figura de una chica, para ser precisos una joven….adolescente unos 16 o 17 años…..la cual llevaba plasmada en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa….. -sabes la luna esta muy hermosa, deberías verla-….acercándose más a la luz por fin su rostro pudo verse……..piel blanca suave y delicada, el cabello de un negro con reflejos morados muy leves y las puntas pintados de rojo, ojos enigmáticos de un color grisáceos casi negros en su totalidad…… y el aura oscura que despedían de helarte el alma…. Orbes portadoras de eterna oscuridad y frialdad, sin sentimiento alguno en ella….vacías

-qui….quien eres??? …..que es lo que quieres??...puedo duplicar…NO! Triplicar cualquier cosa que me pidas- balbuceo el hombre recorriendo con sus orbes toda la habitación, intentando evitar aquella mirada portadora del mismísimo, infierno…….

-que quiero?- musito la joven, saliendo totalmente de la oscuridad, mostrando así sus ropajes negros…..los cuales consistían en unos pantalones ajustados bota ancha negros con barios cierres …..botas de tacón…..y una camisa negra sin mangas, en cuyo centro se encontraba dibujado una cruz en rojo, y para termina una larga gabardina negra de cuello un poco alto, con un corte horizontal en la parte de las pierna…….algo curioso es que debido al escote de aquella camisa se puede ver en sus pecho cerca de su ceno izquierdo un tatuaje una especie de E rodeada de cadenas de espinas y lanzas, muy hermoso…….llevaba una gargantilla negra con una cruz en el centro dicha cruz estaba dividida por una parte totalmente liza de plata y la otra mitad compuesta por enredaderas de espinas, las cuales adoptaban la forma……en su oreja derecha lucia en su cartílago una especie de barra plana de plata que lo apresaba, y de esta salía una cadena que terminaba en el lóbulo…..en su oreja izquierda porta en su cartílago tres pircings y en su lóbulo un arete en forma de una cruz larga y delgada de puntas filosas…en su mano derecha portaba cadenas las cuales se encontraban atadas a ella, pero estas cadenas poseían putas las cuales, se encontraban enterradas en su piel ….-realmente no me interesa lo que puedas darme….yo solo vengo a cumplir lo que me mandaron- dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros

El hombre apretó los dientes de rabia y rápidamente saco el arma con silenciador, para comenzar a disparar en dirección donde se encontraba la chica…… pronto quedo sin balas, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro……….la cual se transformo en una de pánico, al ver vacío el sitio donde anteriormente se encontraba aquella extraña chica.

-no debiste hacer eso- escucho detrás de él, muy cerca de su oído….. dió rápidamente una vuelta y cayo al suelo temblando…… allí frente a él, se encontraba aquella chica intacta, con sus fríos ojos fijos en el….una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro para decir con un tono dulce -sabes tengo que terminar rápido esto le dije a Shun-chan que llegaría en menos de 10 minutos y ya se me esta haciendo tarde n.n-

-aléjate maldita perra!!!….. que quieres???... tómalo y lárgate - dijo totalmente aterrorizado aquel hombre

-que grosero ù.ú- dijo haciendo un mohín gracioso con los ojos cerrados y haciendo puchero…..para luego cambiar radicalmente su expresión, y mostrar aquella oscuridad que poseían en sus ojos, para luego decir en un tono gélido -lo que quiero es…….tu vida-

En ese instante el cuerpo del empresario empezó a temblar terriblemente…… y ante sus ojos pudo observar, el mismo infierno que lo llamaba y lo tragaba…..luego la oscuridad

Un tono carmesí revestía los suelos….ante el cuerpo descuartizado de aquel hombre la figura excelsa de aquella chica, cuyos ojos portaban oscuridad... la puerta sonaba incesantemente pidiendo permiso para ingresar y al no encontrar respuesta abrieron rápidamente la misma ……encontrando así una escena por demás aterradora….. allí en el suelo vuelto pedazos el empresario Kurozawa o los resto de él…….y en el centro del escritorio una carta con una sello……una especie de E cubierta de espinas y lanzas sangrantes…….el comandante de aquellas tropas tomo entre sus manos la carta y al observa el sello, en su rostro se dibujo el más puro terror miedo, para musitar "Eternity"

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

El viento soplaba y agitaba sus largos cabellos, al igual que su garbadita ondeaba por el mismo efecto del aire, con tranquilidad se desplazaba hacia donde se reuniría con sus queridos compañeros…….pudo deslumbrarlos a lo lejos…..esperándola …..La nave lista para partir, las hojas y arbustos se removían, por el impulso del el helicóptero que al tener sus hélices en movimiento provocaba este efecto……los vió a lo lejos, y en su rostro se dibujo una sincera sonrisa, totalmente calida

-Ake-chan al fin llegas ya pensábamos en ir a buscarte…… Shigure-san dijo que seguro estabas moletas, por lo de la misión - expresó el chico algo preocupado y apenado con aquella ella.

-Hmf y tu que le crees -……respondió mientras sobando la cabeza del pequeño joven y abriendo sus orbes que momentos antes no había descubierto……..mostró así, sus ojos de un hermosos color verde muy puro e inocente….totalmente distintos a aquellos posos negros que poseía con anterioridad……-n.n será mejor que nos vayamos….de seguro nos están esperando-

-SIIIII n0n"- respondió jovial ,para luego salir corriendo hacia su transporte…

-u.úUUU -y lentamente, la joven abordo la nave para así abandonar aquel lugar….. y dirigirse a su central…….prontamente arribaron en una enorme mansión, de estilo japonés clásico……los jóvenes descendieron de su transporte siendo recibidos por dos personas que estaban cubiertas por la oscuridad, pero al salir………la luz de la luna dio en sus rostro, revelando así a un hombre sumamente alto de piel clara pero algo morena, pelo castaño y ojos color ámbar……su otro compañero un joven de unos 12 o 13 años cabellos castanos oscuros, piel sumamente blanca y ojos de un color morado

-Kashukeeeee n0n- grito el pequeño saliendo a la luz mostrando una hermosa cabellera de roja y ojos del mismo color, piel apiñonada y hermosa sonrisa, de unos 9 o talvez 10 años

-Shun-chan n0n- grito oji morado y rápidamente se abrazaron hasta caer en el piso, y rodar en el mismo, ante las miradas de los mayores, quienes lucían enormes gotas sobre sus cabezas…..bueno no todos dos de ellos para se exacto el otro, el conductor del transporte un hombre de pelo azulado, ojos café y piel blanca lucia una enorme sonrisa perruna, al ver la escena de los chicos revolcándose en el suelo…..

-u.úU que tal les fue Keru, Shigure- dijo el hombre del ojo cubierto

-HATORIIIIIIIIIIII n0n- dijo el hombre peli-azul para luego lanzarse sobre el oji ambarino con el fin de abrazarlo……hecho que no pudo realizar, debido a que el pelicastaño lo detuvo de su acto al poner la mano en su cara

-n.ñUu como estas ototori??- dijo la chica y en sus orbes escarlatas un hermosos destellos de cariño y admiración se pudo percibir

-Keru-chan - dijo aquel serio hombre, cuyo semblante cambio al ver a la joven…...en sus ojos el brillo paterno se vislumbro

-TToTT ay!!! que bello, el reencuentro padre e hija…..hija y padre……pero falta XD la música de fondo y el besitoo- dijo con una mirada picara

- ¬¬ - el rostro de los dos ante las palabras de el peli-azul, seguido de un idiota por parte de ambos

-terminaron la misión- dijo Hatori ignorando el escándalo que hacia Shigure dramatizando una escena de amor con el solo

En ese momento el peli rojo que ya estaba de pie y chilló -SIIIIIIII n0n aquí lo tienes Hatori-san- para después adoptar una pose de orgullo

-excelente- dijo simplemente, para luego dirigir su mirada a la peli-negra…….la preocupación se dibujo en su rostro "Keru-chan Él quiere verte" un silencio aterrador se cernió entre los cuatro seres que se encontraban en aquel patio, sus rostros serios y sombríos, en sus ojos la preocupación y miedo se dibujo.

-bien n.n ahora mismo iré- dijo la chica y una sonrisa tranquilizante en su rostro…..con aquella sonrisa comenzó a caminar con paso tranquilo, se dirigió a la mansión para ser exactos con destino hacia los aposentos de él…….sabia a que sus espaldas aun seguían viéndola con preocupación.

-Ake-chan- llamo el oji morado…… a lo que la chica voltea su cuerpo con aquella sonrisa y les dice segura -todo estará bien- para luego darse la vuelta y seguir su camino

Pronto ingreso a la enorme mansión, siguió recto por el corredor de madera y se topó con dos enormes puertas que le daban paso a un salón, que poseía unos mueble y una hermosa mesa de caoba……al frente otras dos enormes puertas, con el sello que ella lucia en su pecho, pero estos en oro al lado de esas puertas dos seres de impresionante porte la custodiaban

Paso segura esa pequeña estancia y sin impórtales los custodios tomó la manija y abrió lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido….. ingresó al oscuro cuarto, que era alumbrado tenuemente por la luz de las velas …… altiva se dirigió, al centro de la habitación y allí permaneció en silencio, pero aun conservando su porte.

-debería castigarte por irrespeto- siseó una voz masculina, impregnada de oscuridad y misticismo

-sabes lo que pienso…..no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, puedes hacer lo que quieras-

Fue la serena respuesta de la joven, arrancando así risa por su contraparte

-mmmmm…..simplemente deliciosa……- musito -la mi….-

-fue completada con éxito- interrumpió la chica, sin importar las consecuencia que ese hecho podría acarrear - Shunko también completo su misión con éxito, los datos los tiene Hatori"

-jajajajajajaja- resonó aquella macabra risa -eso datos son inútiles, simplemente fue un entrenamiento, el cual reprobó- respondió con arrogancia

La chica apretó, sus manos con rabia contenida -ya lo sabia…- reconoció

-bien!!, que se le apliquen los castigos correspondientes, por su patético desempeño- siseó con veneno

-te recuerdo que él es apenas del nivel 1……según lo que estipulan las normas, aun no son aptos para salir en misión, mas sin embargo, logro el objeto permaneciendo en sombras, que es lo único que importa al final y bien lo sabes……aun siendo el cabeza de la familia no puedes ir en contra de ese hecho- rebatió la joven, en un intento desesperado por salvar al chico de ese destino

-jajajajajajajajajaja- fue la risa maníaca de aquel que permanecía en lo oscuro, la respuesta que recibió…….. -siempre protegiéndolos….jajajaja…veremos que harán cuando no estés aquí" y ante lo dicho la oji esmeralda abrió los ojos enormemente.

-que quieres decir?- preguntó

-iras a Japón, todo esta arreglado, partirás en algunas horas- dijo determínate y en su tono de voz se denoto suficiente aviso que seria el fin de la discusión

-si- respondió la joven sin emoción alguna pero por dentro…….era un manojo de sentimientos revueltos…….. dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

-ah!! Y Akeru el castigo aun será aplicado- volvió a sisear con sorna y la joven pelinegra sintió una inmensa rabia recorrer su cuerpo, apresuro su paso, para llegar a la salida, escuchando al final en otro siseo "recuerda que eres mía….."

Salió de aquel recibidor y apoyando su espalda en aquella puerta cerrada se dejo caer deslizándose hasta tocar el piso, retrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho y escondió su rostro….-lo siento- musito quedito….. nuevamente había fallado…

-Keru-chan- susurro el joven peli castaño de ojos ámbares, para luego sentarse al lado de la chica y abrazarla…

-Ototori- dijo la chica escondiendo su rostro y afianzándose en el abrazo del mayor -falle…..no pude evitarlo- dijo con voz quebrada

-todo estará bien Keru-chan….tranquila- consoló el hombre a la pequeña -debes prepararte será un largo viaje- dijo con algo de pesar

-Ototori ya lo sabias- musito despacio

-si- respondió

-voy a poder verlo de nuevo- susurró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la cual se borro automáticamente al recordar -aunque el….-

-shhhhhh, todo saldrá bien eres la misma persona y el corazón no cambia tan fácilmente, ya lo veras- aconsejo a la chica

-si- dijo despacio y volvió a sonreír con un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Era un hermoso día en la Seishun Gakuen los estudiantes alegres corrían de un lado a otro, muchos hablando con sus amigos y otros jugando……una mañana típica para los estudiantes de dicho instituto………Ehm!!! Bueno no para todos…

En una oficina de coordinación, para ser precisos en la oficina de la profesora Sumire Ryouzaki se encontraba el altivo capital de club de tenis SEIGAKU….. de gran prestigió y caracterizado por sus excelentes jugadores…..

-Ryouzaki-sensei…..mañana se llevara acabo la eliminatoria del equipo femenil- experto totalmente serio el joven peli-castaño

-Bien……aaaaaahhhhh!!!- suspiro la anciana -no tendríamos tantos problemas si la directiva educativa y la asociación de tenis juvenil, no hubiesen llegado a ese acuerdo- dijo algo cansada

-lo único que desean es promover más el tenis femenino, que en estos últimos años ha ido perdiendo fuerza, ya que, se han concentrado en el torneos masculinos- dijo seriamente el joven de lentes ovalados

-si……es por eso que ello que dictaron esta regla de equipos mixtos……supongo que los demás institutos también tendrán problemas similares, como nosotros-……expreso pensativa…..-pero aun así no debemos quedarnos dormidos, ya que aunque…… al riesgo de parecer muy estricta, se que las integrantes del equipo femenil son buenas pero aun así no son lo suficiente capaces de enfrentar oponentes como la Fudomine o Hyotei, debemos encontrar nuevos talentos y explotarlos al máximo, no queremos puntos débiles en el equipo-

-Si……- expreso firme -con su permiso, Ryouzaki-sensei- y después de una reverencia, se retiro de la oficina de su superior en silencio

En el instituto, la noticia se regó rápidamente, mañana se llevarían a cabo las pruebas eliminatorias……. para así elegir a las dos nuevas integrantes del equipo ahora mixto de tenis…..estas pruebas consistían, en jugar un partido con unos de los integrantes del equipo varonil……las jóvenes alegres y emocionadas corrían de un lado a otro saltando y gritando risueñas al poder jugar contra los guapos integrantes del club de tenis, algunas, muchas comenzaron a planear actos de cómo caerse para así ser atendidas por los chicos y se corrían con suerte ser cargadas por ellos y otras expresaban cara de horror ante tal actividad y al ver sus futuros oponentes….

No muy lejos de allí la figura de una chica con mirada burlona, conversaba con sus amigas

-esta es tu oportunidad Miyuki…..sabemos que quedaras entre las escogidas para ser regular- expreso una de sus acompañantes

-eso era obvio, crees que alguna de esas inútiles jugadoras de cuarta podrían superarme, JAH!! en sus sueños ese puesto es mío, no por nada soy la mejor jugadora del equipo femenino JA JA JA- expreso con su voz burlona y chillona -y al tener ese puesto el corazón de Tezuka-san será todo mío y de nadie más- ahora una sonrisa algo macabra se dibujo en su rostro, el cual se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado

Esa era Miyuki Shikara, reconocida por ser una de las mejores jugadoras de tenis en el instituto, de voz algo (mucho) chillona, actitud prepotente y narcisista, con aires de suprema superioridad, una persona realmente obstinada y caprichosa, ya que cuando quiere algo no importa el medio por el cual deba conseguirlo ella lo obtendrá, y como olvidar que su pasatiempo favorito aparte del adorarse así misma es molestar y denigrar a cualquier chica, entre otros……de piel algo morena y ojos color amarillo con el pelo de un castaño claro.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

El resto de las clases paso con normalidad mañana se llevarian a cabo las eliminatorias y por ello las practicas terminaron un poco más temprano…..como de construmbre los titulares se fueron en grupo y uno a uno se fueron separando para dirigirse a sus casas en el camino el chico data comento algo que dejo a todos más que perplejos…

-El Asesino de titulares???- comentó la madre de Seigaku…digo Oishi (xD sorry siempre quise decirlo)

-si, ese es uno de los nombres que se le a impuesto a este jugador; entre otros tenemos el Dios de Ases, incógnito y más…- dijo el chico data, al resto de los jugadores que escuchaban atentos - es conocido, por siempre estar vestido con el uniforme de instituto el cual aun no se a identificado, siempre lleva una gorra negra que tapa su rostro……a decir verdad ninguno de sus contrincantes logro ver su cara, ni siquiera en los partidos, dicen que sus golpes son limpios y perfectos…… aparecido desde hace una semana, ya a causado revolución en todas las escuelas del distrito……dicen que su poder es insuperable, y que si no te cuidas puedes ser arrastrado por un huracán….. vence sin piedad alguna a todos los titulares de los equipos, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno, entre las escuelas que han sentido fuerza tenemos St Rudolph, la Hyotei, y Yamabuki, entre otras…..TODOS los integrantes de el equipo de titulares de dichas escuelas, fueron vencidos….. una de las características de este personaje es que tiene la mano y parte del brazo derecho vendados……según mis cálculos hay un 30 de probabilidades que aparezca en la Fudomine y un 70 que su siguiente blanco sea …- un poco de silencio, dejo al resto de los titulares en suspenso……. con caras de absoluta preocupación, por su parte los lentes cuadrados del chico data brillaron y una sonrisa macabra se mostró en su rostro, para posteriormente decir -Seishun Gakuen

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!- fue la respuesta de todos los titulares, exceptuando al capitán y al tensai…….el primero se encontraba con su muy característico seño serio, aunque aun así la información fue procesada totalmente….. y el segundo por muy extraño que sonase se encontraba con sus orbes abiertas mostrando esos impactantes ojos azules eléctrico, en su rostro ya no se encontraba su característica sonrisa, cosa que paso desapercibida por los demás integrantes del equipo exceptuando al sub-capitan, quien realmente estaba preocupado ante este hecho, era raro ver esa actitud en el prodigo.

-n.n jeje chicos, chicos tranquilícense, eso simplemente es un rumor no estamos completamente seguros que pase……además recuerden que siempre tienden a exagerar las cosas más de lo que son, así que no nos preocupemos- trato de aligerar el joven de ojos verdes.

"verdad que si!...es solo un rumor, no es que sea cierto…..verdad!!"expreso algo tímido y temeroso Kawamura……y en eso, alguien del equipo de pasa una raqueta (léase Ryoma) y -BUUUUUUURRRRRNIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG SIIIIIIIIIIIII NENE ESE JUGADOR MISTERIOSO NO ES NADA BABY QUE VENGAAAAAAA SIIIIIIIIIII BURRRRRRRNNNNIIIIINNNNGGG CRRREEEEEEAAAAAAATTTTTOOOOOO- para luego salir corriendo y dejar a todos los del demás jugadores del equipo con una gran gota en la cabeza…… esta escena era bastante cotidiana.

-pero Oishiiiii- dijo el neko del equipo -escuchaste como lo llaman, es aterrador- dijo con cara preocupada.

-n.n tranquilo Eiji, no creo que nada pase- tranquilizo al neko

-a decir verdad- era tiempo del tensai de interrumpir - la otra noche hable con Yuuta- expresó aun con su semblante serio

Ese comentario bastó para que el resto de los titulares le prestara total atención al tensai……los lentes, del chico data brillaron y dijo "es cierto verdad…..St. Rudophl fue uno de los primeros institutos-

Por su parte el prodigo solo asintió y continuo -hace unos días Yuuta me llamo, diciéndome lo acontecido"

**Flash Back**

-Syusukeeeee tienes teléfono, es yunta….. quiere hablar contigo- canturreo la hermana del tensai…..este al escuchar el nombre bajo corriendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y contesto el teléfono…..-Yuuta que felicidad, dime en que pudo ayudarte n.n-

-aniki- menciono el menor de lo fuji por el otro lado de la línea.

Al escuchar el tono de su hermano menor, fue el suficiente aliciente para que se preocupara y toda sonrisa se borro de su rostro, en el cual sus ojos azul eléctrico relampagueaban….-que sucede Yuuta-

-hermano todo el equipo….. fuimos vencidos- expresó con pesar

El tensai primeramente no entendió el mensaje, por eso dijo - tranquilo el que hayan perdido en el anterior torneo no implica que te preocupes ya ver…..-

-NO ME REFIERO A ESO- exclamo exaltado el menor, para sorpresa del otro -aniki fuimos vencidos por un sujeto……nos venció a todos, uno tras otro, con demasiada facilidad…..deben tener cuidado, dijo que en St. rudolph no estaba lo que buscaba………hermano-

-si- expresó un ahora serio syusuke.

-ten mucho cuidado, ese sujeto no es como cualquier otro oponente, al que se hallan enfrentado, su juego es increíble y sus técnicas muy poderosas…..como si fueras arrastrado por su poder, y no puedes salir de el, estas atrapado….-

"…" el tensai se quedo sin habla, habrá sido tan fuerte el impacto de haberse encontrado con ese sujeto que su hermano menor llegara hasta el punto de llamarlo, quien era -Yuuta- musito despacio

-Aniki…ese sujeto es…es…..muy poderoso- expresó decidido -y otra cosa más el….el …..el me dijo-

-si- nuevamente respondió el tensai con monosílabos

-dijo que parecía un osito u//ú- expreso abochornado

-Eh??- dijo un confundido tensai, pero luego se escucho mucho movimiento por el otro lado de la línea para escucharse otra voz

-ESE SUJETO ES UN DEMONIO, ES IMPOSIBLE QUE MIS CALCULOS FALLARAN- hablaba o mejor dicho gritaba un alterado Mizuki….. quien le había quitado el teléfono al menor de los fuji, el cual se encontraba al lado del chico que vestía un suéter verde cuidao y te pierdes (xD ósea fluorescente) con rosas, intentado calmarlo, ya que no paraba de gritar que el joven misterioso era la encarnación del mal en persona, más dejo de escuchar lo gritos, cuando ve a su entrenador colgar el teléfono musitando un -me colgo- sumamente bajito

**Fin del Flash Back**

-OISHIIII ESCUCHASTE!!!! Es verdad, es verdad- repetía constantemente un muy alterado Eiji, quien al mismo tiempo agitaba sus brazos de un lado a otro, con un Oishi intentado calmarlo

-interesante- expresó el chico dato, para luego anotar una serie de cosas en su inseparable cuaderno

-Mhf con que un jugador invencible eh….pues eso quiero verlo- expresó un seguro Momoshiro

-Idiota- se escuchó al instantes después de lo dicho por Takeshi

-que dijiste serpiente tarada- dijo molesto el idiota….n.nUu digo Momoshiro…..para así comenzar una de sus ya acostumbradas peleas, y por allí entre tanto grito se escucho un mada mada dane.

-Es suficiente…..Momoshiro, Kaoru mañana darán 30 vueltas a la cancha" experto el capitán y fue fin de la discusión y cualquier berrinche del neko…..pronto más nada se dijo y los titulares se fueron separando…..hasta que quedo solo, uno, nuestro altivo capitán quien meditaba en silencio, lo dicho anteriormente…..un jugador que derrotó el solo a todos esos equipos……más un sonido llamo la atención era….. era…. El sonido de las pelotas al ser golpeadas…..así que dirigiéndose a ese lugar donde se escuchaba ese sonido, se encontró con una canchas viejas y algo destruidas, se podría decir que abandonadas, para ser sinceros el lugar estaba bastante abandonado no había nadie excepto por una figura oscura que se encontraba en el centro de dicho lugar con movimientos silenciosos, la figura golpeaba la pelota la cual rebotaba en un faro de luz que se encontraba bastante alejado, para luego así chocar contra el piso y ser nuevamente golpeado por el sujeto que vestía ropas negras y anchas……su cara era cubierta por una gorra negra y el brazo vendado….

Acaso podría ser…pensó el joven peli castaño, más sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como el misterioso sujeto golpeaba la pelota y esta cambiaba de dirección……y cuyo blanco estaba dirigido hacia él….

Todo fue muy rápido, el sujeto seguía de medio lado sin moverse, el se encontraba aun parado y el pequeño esférico a sus pies, un golpe perfectamente calculado…..una invitación a jugar según la interpretación del capitán.

Y así comenzó un juego fuera de serie, las jugadas perfectamente calculadas y las técnicas todas superadas…eran oponentes sorprendentes, el corazón de Tezuka estaba a más de mil, su cuerpo temblaba de ansiedad, era como una danza…..en cada golpe que daba trasmitía algo de su alma y sentía que en cada golpe que recibía algo del alma de su contendiente se le era entregado…..y así continuaron, hasta que, en el cielo se oyó un estruendo y de la nada comenzó a llover estaba bastante oscuro…..de no ser por los faroles nocturnos…..

La lluvia era bastante intensa y todo estaba muy resbaloso, por ello tuvieron que detener su juego, más el joven de lo anteojos ovalados, no pudo detener sus preguntas, necesitaba saber quien era……quería conocerlo, no importaba que…..en un solo juego pudo sentir la esencia de la persona y desarrollar una necesidad de esta a su lado.

-dime cual es tu nombre?- pidió el peli castaño -de donde eres??-... más silencio fue lo que recibió como respuesta, la figura inmóvil de su contendor cubierta por una oscuridad que tenue, dejando así ver un poco de su silueta……y así Tezuka pudo apreciar que su oponente, era bajo y tenia un cuerpo que parecía muy frágil

-te volvere a ver???- volvió nuevamente preguntar, al tiempo que se acercaba al joven que aun se encontraba inmóvil…. Y así quedaron frente a frente -quien eres??- susurro ahora el capita

A lo que su única respuesta lo dejo perplejo, el joven se acercó lentamente hacia él, y ante un sorprendido Tezuka, le planto un suave, calido y tierno beso en los labios….para luego susurrar un dulce -gracias- que a Tezuka le sonó como la voz de un ángel le estuviese hablando……más lenta fue su reacción, ya que el chico había desaparecido dejándolo solo, y completamente confundido

Llevó sus mano hacia sus boca y rozó sus labios con sus dedos, intentando recordar ese contacto que le supo a gloria…..por un momento pensó estar en el cielo, más su mente pronto comenzó a reaccionar…. "esto no puede ser" expreso confundido

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Y otro hermoso día se nos presento…..a pesar que la noche anterior llovió terriblemente, este día se presentaba con un sol radiante y caluroso, hoy en el instituto Seishun Gakuense encontraba con gran algarabía…..se llevaría acabo el torneo eliminatorio femenil y muchas de las estudiantes se encontraban emocionadas y otras algo resignadas, en fin hoy seria un día muy entretenido

Pero no todas las mentes se encontraban pensando en lo que seria el torneo, unas tenían conflictos muy serios, como para pensar en ese simple torneo….tal es el caso, de el joven Tezuka Kunimitsu quien en toda la noche no pudo dormir, después de lo sucedido en la cancha de tenis, y lo que es peor de todo es que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las clases terminaran rápido para poder salir y buscar al chico, quería verlo necesitaba verlo….y esto estaba causando estragos en el, al punto de pasarse todo el día sumergido en sus pensamientos…..que podría estar haciendo ese chico, en estos momento y la verdad…….estaba tan confundido, nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación así que era ese sentimiento, esa intranquilidad, y llego a una sola resolución……tenia que ver con ese chico……… la verdad el beso le encanto y el que se lo diera un hombre no le molesto en lo absoluto a pesar de ser criado de una forma muy tradicional, siempre lo educaron enseñándole que lo más importante son los sentimientos, el interior de una persona, su esencia; eso era lo fundamental por eso nunca le importaron ese tipo de barreras que pone la sociedad….mientras exista una compenetración en sus almas y el amor, todo estaría bien…sabia que no le gustaban los hombres, eso lo tenia claro, y después de mucho meditarlo, llego a la única conclusión que tenia…..chico, solo eso, fuera lo que fuera, podría ser una planta, una roca, un plato e igual, el Tezuka Kunimitsu se sentiría así.. Pero el no era tonto y eso de amor a primera vista jamás lo creería, más este sentimiento que tenia en su ser no podía cambiarlo, y quería descubrí que era.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que pronto se dio cuenta que ya era la próxima clase, ese día salía más temprano de lo normal, y solo vería tres materias…. y para ser exactos ya estaba por la tercera, cuando paso el tiempo?????...ni siquiera comió algo, solo estuvo sentado allí sin moverse y con el cuaderno de su primera materia aun abierto y en blanco……sintió como algo caía sobre su pupitre, vio el pequeño papel doblado y lo tomo, para después desdoblarlo y leerlo

_Te encuentras bien Tezuka_

_Oishi_

Volteo hacia donde su amigo, que mostraba un semblante bastante preocupado y asintió, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa del mismo….pero algo llamo su atención, el incesante parloteo (xD sin comentarios) de su profesor se detuvo, ambos dirigieron su vista al frente, para notar que había salido del aula, prontamente los murmullos de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar aunque la figura estoica de un chico pelo castaño seguía sin moverse, ni emitir sonido……….nuevamente el ruido se detuvo, al ver como el profesor ingresaba al salón, para decir muy serio -joven Tezuka puede recoger sus cosas y retirarse, la profesora Ryouzaki solicita su presencia en su oficina- y dada la orden, el joven comenzó a guardar sus utensilios, para escuchar un poco distante lo que su profesor decía -bueno chicos se que esto será muy extraño y sobre todo a estas horas , pero hoy se integrara un nuevo estudiante, espero que lo traten con su debido respeto y sean amables" dijo el docente, y los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, una orden de silencio por parte del mayor y fue suficientes, para luego decir "entra por favor" todos se quedo en silencio

Tezuka quien terminaba de recoger sus cosas, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba sin explicación alguna un olor familiar inundó sus sentidos, uno que le parecía sumamente exquisito, más pensó que era cosa de su imaginación mas el repentino silencio llamó su atención dirigió una mirada a Oishi, quien tenia una expresión algo extraña, luego su vista vago por el salón para dirigirla al frente y ver que sucedía…..era….era….era EL no tenia duda, vestía el uniforme varonil, un poco suelto, pero aun se notaba que su cuerpo era frágil, pero muy ágil, no muy alto, su piel era blanca, se veía muy suave y delicada aun su rostro se encontraba oculto tras esa gorra negra y su brazo derecho conservaba ese vendaje, solo se veía la mano envuelta debido a las mangas largas del uniforme…..ante tal impresión Tezuka soltó los cuadernos que llevaba en la mano y se quedo allí parado observando la menuda figura, más algo lo saco de su estado de shock

"joven Tezuka se encuentra bien" pregunto el profesor preocupado al ver la conducta de chico

"Si sensei, disculpe" y recogiendo sus cuadernos los introdujo en su bulto….no quería irse……..quería quedarse y obsérvalo, saber quien era…..más el llamado de su profesor obligándolo a salir, hizo que volviera a la realidad y de mala gana se dirigió a la puerta del aula para salir de la misma no antes de ver, como aquel chico escribía en perfecta caligrafía unas hermosas iniciales "E.A" y así con molestia de no poder seguir en clase, el joven capitán de la Seigaku se dirigió a la oficina de su profesora….resultaba irónico que por la mañana lo que más quería era irse del salón de clase y ahora lo que más deseaba era quedarse…

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Pronto las clases dieron su fin y con ellas un día regular, más no para todos, ya que con el fin de clases se dio inicio a la admisión de regulares femeninos, que a pedido de la maestra del equipo femenil, fueron privadas, es decir solo los regulares y las alumnas….. alegando que a las chicas las desconcentraría tanta gente y no podrían dar lo mejor…..algo que si le preguntan al capitán del equipo masculino era realmente entupido debido a que entonces como seria en un torneo real….tendrían que hacerlo en privado, por un capricho??...que tontería!!!!...y se preguntaran por qué el mal humor?...fácil llevaba todo el día en la oficina de la profesora Ryouzaki y con ello perdió la oportunidad de poder hablar con él….

"Bien Tezuka, las pruebas están casi finalizando y todo va bien según lo que me informan, el único problema es que por los momentos ninguna logró ganarle o por lo menos empatar el juego, esto nos pone en una situación algo difícil" expreso la mujer

-Si- expreso distraído y algo distante

La mujer al ver el extraño comportamiento del joven muy raro en el…..decidió preguntar que ocurría -suc..-

TOC TOC

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la anciana y dijo -adelante-

-me llamó- expreso son simpleza el joven de mirada felina

-si Ryoma hay algo que quiero decirte, es sobre…- más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono

RIIIIINNNN RRRRRIIIIIIIIINNN

-disculpen…..si, diga…..un momento- y antes de continuar su llamada dijo - esto demorara un poco, porque no van a ver las pruebas, yo luego me uniré con ustedes……terminaremos la charla en otro rato-

Y con una reverencia por parte del mayor y una dizque reverencia por parte del menor salieron en dirección a las canchas… uno algo fastidiado…..y otro algo ansioso debido a que tenia la pequeña esperanza de encontrar se cierta persona

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

(Nota esta parte se da entre el tiempo que Tezuka esta en la oficina de la profesora Ryouzaki…. Osea esta escena ocurre al mismo tiempo que la anterior…..O.ó quedo claro??)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, (xD cerca de las canchas para ser precisos) un chico? se encontraba cargando un pesado morral lleno de raquitas y demás…..

-aaaaaaaahhhhh….. que fastidio…..TT-TT ya me perdí, de nuevo…..aaaaahhhhggg esto no puede ser soy una vergüenza TToTT alguien que me ayudeeeee……de seguro ya debe estar esperándome u.ú- y vagando su mirada por el lugar, no encontraba a nadie…..y cada vez que intentaba preguntarle a alguien tenias dos reacciones unos huían despavoridos y otros (las chicas) se desmayaban con corazoncitos a su alrededor…… esto se debía a su inconcientemente fama adquirida, el rumor de un jugador invencible se había esparcido, no solo en ese instituto sino en la mayoría y como todo rumor, este fue digamos que afinándose??...Terminado como un chico reconocido por ser busca pleitos, líder de una banda callejera, un solitario misterioso, entre otros….. Resultado en unos generaba terror y en otras emoción por chico tan misterioso y sin saberlo había desarrollado fans

Y bien allí se encontraba, sin nadie que le diera la mano, hasta que, una luz en el camino, dos chicas, una vestía un traje de tenista y dos largas trenzas…..la otra dos coletas y portaba en uniforme normal…..al fin un poco de ayuda TT-TT

-o.oU espero que no se desmayen…..aun me pregunto porque será? O.ó???-...y corriendo se dirigio hacia donde estaban las chicas…. -disculpen…..ustedes podrían ayudarme"

A lo que las aludidas voltearon y vieron quien se dirigía hacia ellos….

-Sakuno, Sakuno, mira, mira decía emocionada la niña de coletas, ese es el chico bandolero del que te conté……aaaahhhh es tan apuesto-….dijo con ojos enamorados y risueños

-o.o etto Tomoka-chan ni siquiera le puedes ver la cara, como sabes que lo es-….pregunto un tanto confundida (xD sip aun no se quita esa enorme gorra y nadie aun le ha visto la cara…..o.o increíble pero cierto xD la magia del fic)

-ay!! Sakuno u.ú su sola historia TT-TT es tan triste y dramática, ya lo hace sexy…..abandonado tuvo que subsistir el solo, bajo tormentas y abusos, pero no se rindió ante nada y siguió adelante aaaaaaaahhhh están apuesto-

-o.oU pensé que era un pandillero-….dijo la pequeña

-n-n lo es, fue acogido por una pandilla la cual es su familia, después de escapar de ese terrible lugar de tortura-….dijo la chica feliz y risueña

-aaaaahhhh o.oUu -solo menciono la otra

-etto disculpen que las moleste chicas, pero me podrían indicar donde están las canchas masculinas-…dijo con tranquilidad

"Que voz tan dulce tiene" o.o pensó la joven Riuzaki -etto n.n claro nosotras nos dirigimos así allá, si quieres puedes venir con nosotras n.n-

- n-n en verdad gracias….y tomando las manos de la joven de trenzas comenzó a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo, diciendo gracias al mismo tiempo

-n.n jeje no hay de que….. mi nombre es Sakuno y ella es Tomota- se presento y a su amiga que se encontraba en el piso babeando, (nota aun no le ven la cara) que al escuchar su nombre comenzó

-HOLAMINOMBREESTOMOKADIMECUALESTUCOLORFAVORITOCOMIDAQUETEGUSTAHACERDEDONDEVIENES..- chilló la chica

-o.oUu aaahhh me dicen Ake-chan….el negro, la pasta, de estados unidos, pintar, escribir, jugar tenis, entre muchas cosas más y……etto cuales eran las otras-…..dijo con una gota en la cabeza…."n.n son muy simpáticas o.oUu aunque la de coletas es extraña, u.ú me asusta un poco O.ó por que me vera así????"...pensó ingenuamente

Por el camino charlaron de varias cosas, y se hicieron amigos con gran facilidad, el ser misterioso que no dejaba ver su rostro se encontraba sumamente feliz de conocer…… a la pequeña Sakuno que era muy amistosa n.n y le caía muy bien, se hicieron muy rápido amigos y ya estaban planeando salir el sábado a entretenerse…..por otro lado la otra joven le incomodaba un poco, no dejaba de verle raro y siempre que hablaba chillando, no era mala pero…

-n.n en verdad pasó eso jajaja, que gracioso-….dijo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios que era lo único visible

"Que risa tan bonita tiene y su sonrisa es hermosa…..n.n se ve que es una persona muy especial"…. Pensaba la joven de trenzas……

Ya estaban llegando a las canchas y la joven de coletas se animo a hacer una pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza….(¬¬ bueno más bien la chillo)

-Y DIME TIENES NOVIA?? -Pregunto con ojos brillantes y esperanzados

-Nani? Novia?...n.n aahh crees que jajajaja disculpa no tengo esos gustos, pero realmente no me molestan, es más mientras, exista amor, por mi esta bien, nosotros no elegimos de quien enamorarnos n.n-

Al escuchar esto la joven de coletas quedo en perpleja y confundida, lo único que proceso fue no tengo esos gustos, frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza….eso solo quería decir una cosa Ake-kun gustaba de….gustaba de…NOOOOOOO ……y una nube negra con rayos y truenos envolvió a la joven que caminaba cabeza gacha y más atrás del grupo.

-o.oUu que le pasa a tu amiga sakuno-chan-…pregunto al ver el raro comportamiento

-n.ñUu jejeje nada Ake-chan nada …..n//n tienes una forma de pensar muy bonita -…dijo la joven de coletas

-n.n lo crees …..jeje gracias-…expresó

Y al fin llegaron a las canchas, donde las mismas se encontraban vacías, solo se encontraban los titulares guardando sus cosas y los tres amigos de Ryoma quienes quedaron de ayudantes……yal ver la figura frente a ellos dibujaron una cara de terror absoluto………. al parecer las pruebas habían dado su fin (sin Tezuka, ni ryoma) y al verlos, todos pusieron cara muy seria….el sub-capitán del equipo se había acercado un poco para hablar con el joven, pero fue el tensai quien lo interrumpió hablando primero y diciendo un juguemos, para después lanzar la pelota hacia las chicas, la cual fue atajada por el misterioso ser, que aun no mostraba su rostro.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Habían tardado más de lo normal, debido a que un profesor los retuvo, al pedirle que le ayudaran en llevar unos papeles, y al ser este un superior no pudieron negarse, ya se encontraban muy cerca de las canchas, cuando fueron interceptados por el chico con dos años de experiencia en el tenis…… mostraba una cara totalmente pálida y aterrada

-Ca…ca…capitán balbució rápidamente….tiene que detenerlo, es invencible, fu…fuji…el

-Que sucedió?…explicate - espectó algo molesto

En las canchas… dijo simplemente para que los otros no preguntaran más y corrieran hacia ellas…..al llegar, se encontraron con un escena increíble, el prodigo de Seigaku se encontraba de rodillas con la cabeza gacha y mirando el suelo, todos los titulares tenían en sus rostros plasmado la incredulidad y los chicos novatos temblaban, en el marcador a favor del joven misterioso por 6 de ventaja ( es decir 1-7) nadie lo podía creer…..todos se encontraban en un estado de shock absoluto….hasta que

-No puedo creerlo- fue lo que dijo el joven ojos de gato, quien camino hacia la cancha adentrándose

-Uhm? Ryoma?... y al dirigir su vista hacia un lado de la cancha lo vió o.o- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y corrió hacia el chico abrazándolo efusivamente -jajajajajaja Karu te extrañe tanto, jajajaja no sabes todo lo que hice, por buscarte……creciste mucho!!! Como haz estado? te extrañe tanto!!!!- decía al tiempo que lo abrazaba más fuerte, mientras todos lo miraban extrañados

Todos O.ó??????

Pero el joven tenista, lo único que hizo fue esconder su rostro bajo su gorra y dijo en un susurro -Akeru-

-Si- n.n expresó feliz, para nuevamente abrazar al pequeño tenista y decir " jajajajaja tranquilo Karu, yo te voy a proteger, vamos a estar siempre juntos jajajajajaja"

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! NO PUEDE SER ES EL NOVIO DE RYOMA…… o HENTAIIIIIII-…. Dijo una alterada Tomoka señalando la escena

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!????- Fue la reacción de todos al unísono….pero a los que realmente afecto la escena fue a cierta chica de trenzas y a el estoico capitán, quienes sintieron un gran vació y opresión en el corazón

-n.n novio?! Jajajajaja- decía alegremente, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia el lado

Pero esa no fue la misma reacción de un muy rojo Ryoma, quien en ese instante dijo -PERO QUE ESTAN DICIENDO, ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!!!!!!!!!!!-

Todos en coro- NOVIA??????????? O.ó???-

Pero Ryoma ignoro eso y giro su cuerpo para quedar frente al ser misterioso -QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO……. AL VENIR ASÍ…..QUE ERES ANORMAAAAAALLLLLL!!!!!!" dijo todo rojo……los demás titulares y presentes se sorprendieron por el arranque del joven de séptimo

-n.n pero este uniforme es más bonito….o.o acaso no te gusta, tío Ayame lo hizo especialmente para mí-….dijo con una sonrisa y restándole importancia a lo anterior, como si fuera normal

-EST….- Más no pudo terminar, ya que una voz llamo la atención de todos

-a pasado mucho tiempo y sigues igual que estas Ake-chan n.n- expresó la anciana entrando a las canchas, con una sonrisa segura.

-Abuela- dijo la pequeña Sakuno

Seguido de unos "Profesora Ryouzaki" por parte de los demás presentes….. por otro lado nuestro personaje, solo atino a esbozar una enorme sonrisa -Abuelita Sumi n.n- y corrió en dirección hacia la anciana, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero en el proceso la gorra al ser sometida con anterioridad a tantos movimientos cayó revelando consigo una cascada negra morada, con puntas rojas u un delicado rostro de porcelana con ojos verdes, llenos de dulzura y un brillo sin igul…..ante la mirada atónita de los demás

Todos -ES UNA CHICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

TBC (xD y aquí quedo)

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

n.n Bueno aquí quedo….TT-TT piedad, se que esta mal pero intentare mejorar….por favor dejen reviws n.n y difamen que tal….nos vemos hasta la proxima


	2. Un Mal Día para ser yo!

La Verdad Sobre la E

By: Afrodita Oscura

Hola a todos!! Aquí les traigo el segundo capi de esta historia aquí se responden alguna incógnitas y se presentan otras no hay mucho ryo x saku pero tranquilos voy formando las bases, todo tiene un propósito, incluso este capi tiene un fin, espero que sea de su agrado y les entretenga un poco, también les pido que lean la sección del final y respondan alguna preguntitas…bueno sin mas les dejo el cap

¬¬ aun nada me pertenece, pero lo ultimo que pierdo es la ilusión…

"……" Dialogos

-_ABC_- Pensamientos

-.-.-.-.-.-.Cambios de escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo II: Un Mal día para ser yo!!

¬¬U Saben a veces me pregunto porque tengo tan mala suerte en la vida...pregunta estúpida, verdad!!...u.ú que puedo decir nací para las desgracias...y ahora mírenme aquí...sentada como una estatua pretendiendo que le presto atención, ha… sea lo que sea que me están enseñando; O.ó por cierto ahora que lo mencionó que clase estoy viendo era física, química, matemática o historia u.ú bueno que importa.

¬¬ Como podrán notar...el que le preste TANTA atención a la clase solo se debe a una cosa. Bueno en realidad no es un que, sino un quien!!...n.n oh!! Perdonen mi falta de delicadeza, me presento mi nombre es Akeru...Akeru Echizen - si la extorsionada, maltratada, chantajeada, y muchos problemas Akeru Echizen pero las personas mas cercanas a mi me dicen Ake-chan u.ù no pregunten porque, ni yo lo sé en realidad; XD recordare preguntarlo para la próxima.

ù.ú Bueno volvamos con lo nuestro; XD como ven tiendo a desvariar mucho ¬¬ y darle muchas vueltas al asunto... y se preguntaran quien rayos, es ese quien?... pues yo les contesto… El autor de todos mis sufrimientos es un chico alto, muy serio de cabello castaño alborotado y de estoico porte, el cual responde al nombre de TEZUKA KUNIMITSU u.ú como lo ven!.

Y es que verán, como la pasarían ustedes dé repente besaran a un chico pensando que tal vez nunca se vuelvan a encontrar (u.ú no pregunte porque lo bese…¬¬ piensen en la estupidez del momento..oka) y BAM!! al día siguiente no solo compañeros de clase, sino compañeros de equipo y hasta alumna y tutor X.x ...¬¬ bonito verdad!!

Pero les estoy contando la historia a medias, mejor comencemos por el principio; yo vivía hasta hace unas pocas semanas en E.E.U.U formo parte activa del eeeehh "Negocio Familiar" y era una estudiante "NORMAL" o.ó será mejor no entrar en detalles con respecto a eso n.ñ jeje. Y por digamos, mmm dejenme pensar un poco, bueno por razones superiores me trasladaron a Japón ¬¬ la verdad y de plano siendo sincera, sin mucho drama, el cabeza de familia un día me dijo te largas para Japón y listo ¬¬...

Como decía todo estaba bien mis tíos me inscribieron en una nueva preparatoria y todo era miel sobre ojuelos JAH!! si claro!! ù.ú...Así los días transcurrieron normales, mientras se da el papeleo correspondiente, yo ayudaba a mi tío Ayame con su trabajo...hasta que un día, estaba muy aburrida de verdad. ¬¬ Ver a mi tío en sus incesantes y disparatados parloteos es divertido, pero después de un tiempo cansa, sino lo mencione mi tío trabaja haciendo ropa masculina… Y que ropa!!.. Yo era su modelo ¬¬ sip leyeron bien, su modelo.

En una de nuestros tantos viajes, después de terminar de mostrar todos los modelos... le dije a mi tío que tenia ganas de caminar un rato, mientras el acosaba al director de aquel instituto para que utilizaran sus uniformes; créanme cuando digo acosar lo digo literalmente ù.ú...

Salí rápidamente de la institución y mis pasos sin rumbo me llevaron a una cancha de tenis, en el piso de esta se encontraban unas pelotas viejas y una raqueta así que sin más, a matar el tiempo...Estuve por un buen rato, hasta que lo sentí...ha mi espaldas aquella mirada inquietante, más aun cuando detecte su asombro y sus ojos no dejaban de obsérvame, no me incomodo...a decir verdad me sentí emocionada?? Deben creer que estoy loca verdad... hasta yo dudo de mi salud mental bueno u.ú no solo por eso, luego les contare n.n...Sin más lo invite a jugar...Que puedo decir del juego fue maravillosamente excitante, nunca me había sentido así… tan feliz?? Emocionada??, en cada golpe algo de mi le daba a ese sujeto de anteojos y mirada profunda.. Que a decir verdad sus rostro y sus facciones me recordaron a un hermoso y adorable kisune XD sep pueden matarme pero es cierto y eso xD me pareció adorable... tan misterioso.

Sabia que él no podía ver mi rostro, yo así lo quise, la verdad es que no quería que notara el sonrojo en mi cara y para ser sinceros en todo el juego; aun me cuestiono porque me sonroje tan tontamente por nada.

La lluvia hizo acto de presencia en pleno partido y decidimos abandonar el juego no por la lluvia, la verdad estaba más preocupada por su brazo... Se preguntaran porque su brazo??... fácil no hay que ser un genio para saber que estaba lesionado, aunque se notaba que seguía siendo entrenado y talvez ya hubiera sido sometido a tratamiento y restaurado en su totalidad, la verdad, eso no lo sé...Jah les asombra mi diagnostico, créanme que eso es solo el principio, comienzan a entender el porque digo que soy una chica que encaja perfectamente en el significado de la palabra, NORMAL, es más cuando busquen en el diccionario esta palabra, no se sorprendan al ver mi foto junta XDDD.

El hecho es que los dos estábamos muy cerca, yo aun seguía en las sombras...como he estado toda mi vida, y lo estaré créanlo...me pregunta mi nombre... por la puertas del infierno que voz tan varonil, pero tan hermosa para los oídos...mi vista se detuvo en esos labios... los vi moverse nuevamente para ese entonces y para ser sinceros me encontraba tan agitada y confundida; nunca antes me había pasado algo así... En realidad no puedo explicar que paso, pero lo besé...si lo BESE...y luego salí corriendo del lugar, después de despedirme

En realidad fue graciosa la expresión en su rostro después de ese acto (XD que dramático sonó eso...¬¬U)... para cuando regrese mi tío ya había convencido al director de aquel instituto, y cuando regresamos a la casa de mis tíos, estos me sorprendieron con la noticia de que mañana comenzaba, en el nuevo instituto... uno de su preferencia, muy querido por ellos La Seishun Gakuen, pero la llaman cariñosamente Seigaku por no sé que, la verdad después de la noticia, tío Shigure ¬¬ se puso con sus idioteces, yo no estaba de humor, más antes de que me retirara de el comedor, me dieron una noticia, que me dejo totalmente fría ... él estaría allí...entienden ÉL...jajaja ya sé... estarán diciendo, de quien demonios esta hablando, hay otro él?...

Pues les contaré que tengo un primo pequeño (bueno tengo muchos u.uUU), al cual estimo mucho, lo considero como mi hermanito menor, crecimos juntos n.ñU si se podría decir al tiempo que estuvimos juntos...aunque el no lo sepa...jeje Luego lo entenderán, aun tenemos tiempo...vamos poco a poco, un drama a la vez si!... esa noche me la pase meditando sobre mi forma de actuar y del porque lo bese y llegue a la conclusión u.ú, de que, me dolía la cabeza darle tantas vueltas al asunto, así que decidí dormir... XD total nunca lo vería de nuevo que posibilidad existe que nos encontremos en la calle y en Tokio jajaja...u.ú en este momento hacemos un pequeño paréntesis PORQUE!! PORQUE?? PORQUE?? SOY UNA IDIOTA... IDIOTA... PORQUE NO SIMPLEMENTE SE HABRE UN HUECO EN LA TIERRA Y ME TRAGA PARA TERMINAR...O ME CAE UN RAYO LO QUE SEAAA...MALDICION MALDICION X.x...u.ú fin de nuestro pequeño paréntesis.

Bueno a la mañana siguiente, me levanto con muchos ánimos, me visto con el uniforme masculino del instituto, el cual tío Ayame me hizo especial, cubro mis senos con una venda de protección y salgo a tomar un buen desayuno... seguro dirán STOP como que uniforme masculino, si soy mujer, sencillo me gustó más que el de la chicas n.n, es más elegante y bonito a mi parecer ...lo de la venda para mi busto, es a causa del trabajo familiar n.ñU ya saben uno nunca sabe...amarro mi cabello con una cola de caballo alta, mi cabello me llega por debajo de las caderas saben...Luego tomo una gorra y oculto mi cabello, como es bastante amplia mi rostro de paso...verán no me gusta que la gente me vea tanto, así que procuro pasar lo más desapercibida posible y pensé que así no llamaría tanto la atención..(N/a: si claro ¬¬U)

Mi primo también fue transferido a ese mismo instituto solo que al séptimo yo estaría en el noveno...el llego de Europa...ya saben cosas del negocio familiar...el camino fue sin contratiempos...llegamos nos recibieron en la oficina principal. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre nosotros, no me importó no me incomodaron, si molestaron un poco pero no hasta un punto muy alto, por otro lado mi primo, no les prestó atención, estaba más entretenido viendo sus pies y tarareado una canción.

Cuando entramos la cara del director fue muy cómica, sudaba frio y tenia una mirada algo asustada XD debe ser por la mirada que le dí al subir el rostro...sabia que nos reprendería por llegar tarde, es que nos perdimos, pero solo tardamos unos dos segundo en ubicarnos y encontrar la oficina, total nos hicieron esperar y bueno luego me pareció que esa mirada severa del principio no era exactamente por el retraso, O.ó aun me pregunto porque será...nos dieron nuestros horarios y salimos de la oficina, luego nos separamos en busca de nuestras aulas, la mía esta un piso más arriba ...Cuando toque el docente que impartía la clase, se me quedo mirando largo rato luego salió de su estupefacción y me hizo entrar al aula...Tenia la cabeza gacha... al escuchar al educador decir, algo que no le dí mucha importancia... el piso era mas interesante; no me gusta hablar en público y debido a cierto asuntos siempre terminan cambiándome de institutos, en América. Nunca me acostumbraré a la parte de la presentaciones...las odio...total no creo que este mucho tiempo prefiero simplemente pasar desapercibida...nuevamente el docente prorrumpió otras palabra que fue mi señal para presentarme, escribir mis iniciales en la pizarra y me quede viendo al hombre que tenia una mueca extraña, pero entendió el mensaje, me dijo que me sentara detrás de un chico no recuerdo su nombre, solo note que el puesto después del mío estaba vacio...no le preste atención a este hecho y así continuaron las clases, se presentaron varios altercados por el hecho de que aun tuviese la gorra negra puesta, mas alegando muy buenos argumentos los profesores me dejaron conservarla, unos me la dejaron pasar por ser nueva...la verdad me daba igual... así transcurrió el día, cuando llego el descanso me la pase buscando a mis primos y sobre todo a él...quería verlo saludarlo, ver cuanto había crecido...pero no tuve existo alguno, y resignada volví al salón...

Las clases dieron su fin, tome mis cosas entre ella una gran bolso donde guardaba raquetas y demás...y me dirigí hacia las canchas de tenis...pero...¬¬ siempre hay uno TToTT me perdiiiiii . ... para colmo siempre que intentaba preguntar algo; unos huían despavoridos, otras se desmayaba O.ó en este instituto son extraños...pero al final encontré dos almas caritativas la pequeña Sakuno-chan y su amiga Tomoka o.o que me asusta, me mira raro ¬¬U... al fin llegamos a las canchas y lo que paso fue extraño, un chico raro, me reto a un partido O.ó no sé porque pero apenas lo vi me recordó a un cactus XD soy rara.

Bien hagámoslo corto jugué, gane ¬¬ (o.o que creida soné…¬¬UU…x.x) y todos me miraron feo... entonces paso...mi maldita suerte en acción...por otra parte, allí lo vi, era EL… si! mi pequeño primo Ryoma...había crecido tanto...apenas le vi, corrí para abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba, pero el simplemente comenzó a gritarme XD como en los viejos tiempos, siempre fue medio cascarrabias, desde chiquito...sobre el uniforme, ya saben puro bla bla bla le argumente mi opinión pero ¬¬ la extraña amiga de Sakuno chan grito algo de novio, a lo que atine a reírme luego Ryoma comenzó a gritar… XD tengo ese efecto en el pequeño, le saco de sus casilla, normalmente es despreocupado XP, pero no lo puedo negar me encanta hacerlo sufrir...pero mi pequeño primo no vino solo...

El mundo me odia, el destino me odia X.x, para los que pensaron que es el sujeto misterioso, con el que jugué un partido el día anterior tin tin tin exacto tienen premio TT-TT… Él estaba viéndome, por mi parte le evite la mirada a toda consta, esperaba, es más rogaba que no me descubriese...mas una vos me sacó de sitio, yo la conocía muy bien era obachan sumire así le digo de cariño, corrí para abrazarla, tiempo que no la veía para ser precisos desde los siete años... En el trascurso la gorra cayo dejando mi cabello libre y u.ú bueno lo demás es algo gracioso...el solo recordarlo me da mucha risa

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.OFlash BackO.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Todos: "UNA CHICAAAAA!!"

ñ.ñU _entonces que pensaban que era_ ¬¬Uu...esos fueron los pensamientos que asaltaron la mente de la CHICA, quien ahora se encontraba al lado de la profesora Riuzaki.

"O.o nani?? pero como?? cuando?? donde??...TU MUJER??"...prorrumpía un anonadado momoshiro, quien al mismo tiempo señalaba incesantemente a la joven

"O.O!! UNA CHICAAAAAAAA!!...o.o eso quiere decir que... Ô0Ô NOOOOO...X.x ella es una chicaaaaaaaaa"...fue la reacción de la compañera de Sakuno, quien chillo (¬¬U) estas palabras y cuyos pensamientos giraban en torno a lo sucedido minutos antes, donde pretendía ser novia (XD) de esa CHICA mas algo la saco de sus pensamientos, muy dé repente, fue una idea totalmente descabellada la cual al instante chillo (¬¬ si chilla)..."AAAAAAAAHH ES LA NOVIA DE EL PRINCIPE RYOMAAAA!!... TTOTT NOOOO PRINCIPE RYOMA PORQUEEEEEEE!!"

"QUEEEEEEEEEE!!" Fue el exclamar general de todos los presentes, quienes no cabían en el asombre ante lo anterior, pero realmente esta noticia afecto a dos persona profundamente... ha una adorable pequeña de trenzas cuyos ojos se aguaron he intentaba por todos los medio contener las lagrimas, y el otro, un estoico capitán, quien era un manojo de sentimientos entre la ira, celos (aunque este no los admitiera), y tristeza, aparte de su muy notoria confusión, por esto simplemente se limito a esconder su mirada bajo sus cabellos alborotados...

"WOOOUUU ochibi esa es tu novia es muy bonita... n/n que linda nyo"... exclamó el neko de la seigaku

"SIIII!! no tendrá una hermana...o.o aunque ahora que lo veo es mayor que tu Echizen"...y su cara se transformo en picara…."eres un Hentai" ...Fueron las palabras de un sonriente momoshiro

"Baka u.ú fshhhhhhhhh"...dijo la serpiente con un ligero sonrojo

"Que dijiste mamushiii ò.ó"... Clamó el oji morado, quien en su rostro tenia el enojo muy marcado, pero rápidamente, esa cara se transformo en una suspicaz al ver el sonrojo del otro y... "te gusta verdad...JAJA mamushi quiere robarle la novia a Echizen"

"QUE DICES BAKA"... y así una, nueva pelea comenzó entre estos dos, la cual termino, debido a la intercepción de otra persona

"QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN DICIENDO"... fueron las palabras de un Ryoma muy enojado, el cual guardo silencio todo este tiempo, más al escuchar los comentario de sus compañeros de equipo, pronto aquella pequeña vena en su frente se fue acrecentando, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más

ante esto los presentes guardaron silencio, viendo expectantes al titular de séptimo...por otra parte la joven permanecía en silencio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una enorme gota en la cabeza ñ.ñUUUU...antes de que el peli negro volviese a hablar la profesora Riuzaki lo interrumpió

"Creo que antes de adelantarnos a los hechos, deberíamos dejar que ella nos diga quien es u.ú"...dijo seria

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada a la chica, quien dio un pequeño sobresalto ante tan rápida acción, y con una sonrisa se presente haciendo una ligera reverencia

"n.n mucho gusto mi nombre es Echizen Akeru...soy las prima de Ryoma espero que nos llevemos muy bien"...dijo al tiempo que inclinaba su rostro un poco

Todos: "QUEEEEEE SU PRIMAAAA !! Ô0Ô"

"¬¬Uu si! su prima"…. rectifico la anciana

n.nU _jeje que raros son_…pensó la joven

"ù.ú mada mada dane!!" Dijo el oji dorado con algo de petulancia y aun enojado

"¬¬U la maña, aun no se te quito verdad Ryoma...u.ú no cambias"…dijo la mayor de los dos Echizens

"ù.ú es verdad...pero debo decir Akeru, que llegaste en muy buen momento...veo que ya estabas enterada y viniste preparada...aunque ya termino el tiempo de prueba, creo poder hacer una pequeña excepción"...informó la anciana

"prueba??" o.o pregunto la oji esmeralda

"n.n si...O.ó ah!! ...¬¬ no estes jugando niña"…dijo mosqueada la anciana

"o.o no estoy jugando, que prueba??"...inocente

"ÒoÓ la prueba para ser titular femenino del quipo de tenis y no me digas que no sabias, porque sino, no hubieses enfrentado a Syusuke y mucho menos tendrías ese bolso"... dijo algo exasperada la mujer

"¬¬ pues figúrate que no sabia…"

"Entonces porque trajiste el bolso y te enfrentaste a uno de mis titulares ¬¬…"

"¬¬ pues figúrate que el me retó y por el bolso...ù.ú no es mío"...dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos

"¬¬ y si no es tuyo de quien es?"... no le creía en nada

"pues"... no termino de hablar cuando

"AKEEEE-CHAAAN 0" se escuchó una voz a los lejos, era algo aniñada...los demás voltearon encontrándose con una niña rubia de ojos azules muy inocente

"n.n Momiji!!" ... Expreso feliz la peli negra

Todos: " AH!!" O.ó

Y lanzandose a los brazos de la chica muy contento sonreia la chica??... "Ake-chan siento mucho haberme tardado tanto, es que me perdí"

"¬¬ en donde rayos estabas Momiji...eres un irresponsable quedamos que al termino de las clases en la cancha, llevo esperando mucho sabes"...regaño en tono algo serio, y con una gota en la cabeza ya que ella también se había perdido.

"TT0TT pero me perdiiiiiii ... buaaaaaaaaaa!! " Lloriqueo en respuesta ante la reprimenda

"u.úU ya, ya...bueno ahora n.n Momiji se buen niño y preséntate"...dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia la niña?

"o.o esperen un momento es un chico!?"...exclamó el fuko-buchou

"HAIIIII 0 good afternoon mi nombre es Momoji Echizen y quiero presentar la prueba para el equipo...quiero entrar en el equipo masculino SIIIIIII -"

los rostros de todos mostraban desde duda, hasta total confusión por otra parte a nuestro apuesto príncipe ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia, primero comenzó contando hasta 10 cuando repentinamente su cuenta se transformo en 10.000 y luego en un millón... podía soportar que Akeru hiciera eso...bueno la verdad no lo soportaba...pero que ahora ese pequeño...suficiente...

"Momiji!! Retumbo la voz sombría del príncipe, sacando a todos de su estado de estupefacción…"

"o.o nani??...o.o...0.0...O.O 0 RYOMAAAAA-chaaaaaan" y corriendo fue hasta donde se encontraba un peli-negro envuelto en una nube oscura, mas antes de que llegara, nuestro rubio personaje, el oscuro principe dijo

"Que crees que estas haciendo Momiji"... mientras su mirada aun se encontraba oculta tras su fleco y cada vez esa nube negra crecía más

"o.o uhm de que hablas Ryoma-chan... "expreso confuso el pequeño

"QUE DEMONIOS HACES VESTIDO DE ESA MANERA...QUE ERES UN ANORMAL" ...Exclamo iracundo, y su mirada era realmente seria...prorrumpió un bufido y quejándose por los bajo cosas como: es que acaso todos en esta familia son anormales con complejos de travestís...entre otras cosas; por otra parte el joven rubio, simplemente se le quedo viendo y lentamente sus ojos se fueron aguando hasta que

"TTOTT BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA RYOMAAAA ES MUY MALOOOOO"...y corriendo se refugio tras la chica que lo miraba severo.

"Hmf!! Ryoma"...dijo molesta, se acerco al mismo muy seria, hasta que dar al frente de el y dirigiendo una severa mirada..."es suficiente! El que me digas esas cosas tan crueles no me importan en realidad, pero no voy a permitir que hagas sentir mal a Momiji"...y alzando una mirada por demás fría y dura dijo..."Ryoma discúlpate"

"Akeru... "fue lo único que alcanzo a decir... desvió su mirada encaprichado pero cuando la joven iba nuevamente a reclamar, la anciana del grupo llamo la atención de todos

"Akeru quieres decir que él es quien quiere hacer la prueba"... dijo preocupada

"nande??...AHH!! si..." Expresó con simpleza sonriendo he inclinado su rostro..."yo solamente traje sus cosas hasta aquí, Momiji es muy despistado y los más probable seria que perdiera todo después de cinco minutos de estar aquí"...explico con una sonrisa

" u.ú bien...solo que no podemos admitirlo…"declaro seria

"QUE!!...porque sensei...es muy bueno le aseguro que"... Decía al tiempo de que los ojos del chico comenzaban a aguarse

"u.ú no lo dudo, pero las pruebas son para los titulares femeninos de este nuevo equipo"…admitió la octogenaria

"o.o ah? Equipo femenino"….dijo la joven poniendo una cara por demás inocente… se volteo y miro a Momiji y luego a la anciana…luego a Momiji y después a la anciana y repitió el procedimiento una vez más…_jeh!_ una sonrisa algo extraña se plasmó en su rostro… corrió hacia el bolso que estaba en una esquina tomo dos pelotas y luego se dirigió hacia el pequeño, ante la mirada expectante de todos

Solo miraron la espalda de la chica quien movía los brazos sombre el pequeño…"Listo!!"… fue lo que escucharon, al tiempo que el movimiento y las quejas por parte del muchacho rubio cesaron, volteo un poco la cabeza mostrando su perfil, esa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron, todos dirigidos a la anciana entrenadora quien ya tenia una enorme gota sobre la cabeza

"jejeje, bien ya no habrá problema"…expreso con normalidad, al tiempo que se volteaba y mostraba a un pequeño rubio sonrojado…"Listo aquí tienes una CHICA jijiji"… expreso con sorna

PUM!!

"Ittaiiiiiiiiiiiii X.x" ….la imagen que ahora se muestra; es a todos los presentes con una por demás enorme gota en la cabeza y a una entrenadora por con una enorme vena sobresaliente, por no olvidar señalar a un sonrojado rubio con dos protuberancias en el pecho (XD si la chica se lo puso para asemejar el pecho) y a una Akeru quejándose y sobándose el enorme chichón en la cabeza

"Itatata porque me pegas solo estoy intentado ayudar"… dijo con puchero aun con su mano derecha sobre el chichón

"DEJATE DE TONTERIAS!! Esto es serio"… prorrumpió la anciana molesta

"- pero si es serio, mira nadie lo notara, si usa una falda!!"…reclamo la chica al tiempo que formaba berrinche

PUM!!

"Anciana demente, vas a matarme!!"...nuevamente otro golpe y la aparición de otro chichón en la cabeza de la chica, esta vez al otro lado….TT-TT" parezco un oso …¬¬ loca…"susurro lo ultimo

"¬¬ como me llamaste??" … pregunto con un malévolo brillo en sus ojos y apretando el puño, estaba vieja pero no sorda

"O.O eeeehh que yo!!... no dije nada"…y comenzó a temblar

"mada mada dane hmf!!.".. exclamo melindroso el príncipe

"¬¬ grrrr ryomaaaaa"…emito agudizando sus verdosas orbes

"Bien basta de juegos, Akeru, no pongo en duda las habilidades de este chico, que lo mas seguro sean fantásticas, pero las inscripciones masculinas terminaron y estamos llenos, lo que necesitamos ahora son jugadoras de alto calibre, el pequeño puede intentarlo el próximo año"…fueron las duras palabras de la anciana, la verdad que el chico entrase al equipo no le molestaba, mejor para el club, pero las solicitudes estaban llenas, y tendría muchos problemas con otros equipos que aun tenían plazas libres, y es que todos se mostraban ciertamente interesados en el club de tenis de Seigaku, no es que los otros equipos sean malos, pero esta situación había generado algo de discordia entre profesores, por ello el director le dio un limite de integrantes….esta situación llego a molestarla un poco; pero nadie dijo que no podía sacarle provecho, es mas, ahora justamente daba gracias a los demás profesores por la pelea de semanas anteriores a esta, ya que si jugaba bien sus cartas podía conseguir a la perfecta titular del equipo mixto.

"Entiendo"...y dirigiéndose al chico, con una mirada algo triste dijo..."lo lamento Momiji, que te parece el próximo año"...intento calmar con una sonrisa, mas llanto y berrinche fue su respuesta

"buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TTToTTT no me quieren...yo quiero practicar tenis...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"…..fueron los estrepitosos chillidos del menor….."yo quiero TToTT"

"u.uU Momiji tranquilo, mira que te parece el próximo año…. te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que entres, es una promesa n.n"…..intento conciliar la joven, logrando así menguar un poco el estrepitoso llanto del pequeño quien le dirigió su mirada azulina y dijo

"de verdad!!"... fueron sus palabras algo temblorosas debido al llanto

"n.n pues claro Momiji"…dijo la chica feliz y con una gran gota sobre su cabeza, lo importante era conseguir que el pequeño no llorase, pero la verdad no tenia idea de que podía hacer.

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TTOTT pero yo quiero entrar en esteeeeeeeeeeee bua buaaaaaaaaa"……comenzó de nuevo el chico

"n.n tranquilo pequeño n.ñU seguro el próximo año entras, no desesperes"….trato de conciliar el fuko-buchou

"BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAA TT0TT eso es imposible"….lloriqueo el otro

"ñ.ñU y porque dices eso pequeño"…..pregunto el sub capitán

"Porque lo más seguro es que nos trasladen para otro instituto, porqueSDFGHJK"….intento decir pero sus explicaciones fueron calladas por la mano de una Akeru quien sonreía con varias gotas sobre su cabeza y soltaba una risa nerviosa

"jajaja estos niños n.nU y sus cuentos extraño jajaja"….rió nerviosa

"o.oU eeehhh siii"…dijo confundido

"hmf!! bueno hay una manera de que entre como novato….podríamos decir que haría una excepción con el pequeño"….era la anciana quien muy seria , se dirigió a los presentes recibiendo total atención …. Todo iba según lo planeado, sus ojos brillaron malignamente

La joven pelinegra, cambio su semblante a uno por demás de serio, y dijo "cual?!" a lo que la anciana sonrió triunfante para luego explicar

"veras en estos momentos buscamos jugadoras como ya dije de muy alto nivel, debido a que tenemos esta nueva selección mixta, como ya sabes…..así que si tu te hicieras miembro del club, yo podría hablar con el director y decir que fue tu única condición para entrar…..dijo con una seria mirada, aunque por dentro sonreía con triunfo

la peli-verde oculto su mirada bajando, el rostro y alguno cabellos cubrieron un poco del mismo, mordió su labios _maldición_ pensó…..pero no podía se le estaba prohibido…..así que sonrió socarronamente ante la mirada de superioridad de la anciana y dijo

"Lo siento …..pero creo que debo rechazar esa oferta"… de forma realmente seria y fría

"Porque??"...pregunto alterada la vieja

"Jeh!! debo darte alguna razón"… respondió mordaz, ante la mirada expectante de todos…" ya veo, bien…no puedo aceptar esa propuesta porque yo en realidad detesto el tenis"…ante esta declaración todos abrieron enormemente sus ojos y sus bocas, el joven de ojos dorados quedo perplejo acaso había escuchado bien

El serio buchou, simplemente negaba aquello, _mentira_ pensó…una persona que juega de esa manera….. como aquella vez en el parque, no podía odiar el tenis…simplemente no quería creerlo

"Hmf! Mentirosa"…dijo la octogenaria…. "Mi oferta sigue en pie Akeru"…prosiguió

_Bingo_ pensó la chica…"y yo sigo manteniendo mi respuesta" dándole la espalda se dispuso a retirarse cuando…

"Akeeee-chaaaaaann…" decía con las voz entrecortada el joven a punto de las lagrimas

"o.oUu jay!! Momiji…eto yo…ahg no puedo"…dijo al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza

"pero…. me me lo prometiste…dijiste que harías todo lo posible"…. al borde de las lagrimas

Un sus piro salió de sus labios… "si pero haría todo lo posible en próximo año no este"…dijo viendo a otro lado y con un mojín; el joven rubio comenzó a sollozar y la oji verde comenzó a mover los brazos para todos lados balbuceando hasta que otro suspiro salió de sus labios

"pero … pero - no es justo este año quería cumplir mi sueño"…ahora era ella quien hacia pucheros

esto capto la atención de todos

"sueño?? " Repitió un momo totalmente desconcertado

"siiii!! y sus ojos brillaron, ir a la escuela, regresar a casa no hacer nada en las tardes: ver tele, comer todo tipo de dulces, quedarme hasta tarde hablando por teléfono y luego quejarme en las noche por no haber hecho las tareas y trasnocharme..UNA VIDA COMPLETAMENTE NORMAAAAL"…decía al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos entre su pecho y miraba a un punto en el cielo con los ojos brillando.

Supongo que todos tendrán la misma reacción, que el club de tenis, el cual seria la mas grande de todas las gotas del mundo…bueno nadie dijo que los sueños deberán ser digamos fantasiosos… las pequeñeces que para nosotros son normales para otros son casi un lejano y maravillosos, no hay ley que impida que la normalidad de un adolecente promedio entre en esa categoría o si??

La anciana se aclaro la garganta ante el pequeño alboroto de risas que se había formado…

"Bueno Akeru u.uU a la final será tu decisión".._jeh la tengo _

La chica vio a la anciana y luego al rubio, luego a la anciana y luego al rubio para otra vez ver a la anciana y luego al rubio, quien en cada vista que le daba misteriosamente sus ojos se hacían más grandes y vidriosos ¬¬U

Suspiró con resignación…bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota…_estúpida promesa, yo y mi bocata, caí tontamente en la trampa_…."bien abuela tu ganas, me uniré al club SOLO si Momiji esta en el, pero si se llega a retirar yo también me marcho u.ú"

Lo ultimo no fue escuchado, la anciana reía macabramente y la chica se despedía de su vida normal con lagrimas en los ojos…

"Hmf!! Yo no cantaría victoria"…dijo poniendo morro y mirando para otro lado…"dije que me uniría al club no al equipo, eso quiere decir que seré principiante y entrenare con ellos"…una sonrisa de triunfo se pinto en su cara …"jeje dijiste que me uniera al club no que fuera titular, estoy cumpliendo el trato, así que Momiji puede jugar…me ganaste un set ahora este es mío "

_Rayos!! ya lo sabia esta chica es de cuidado_…sonrió de igual forma, el que este en el club es un logro, lo demás lo haría paso a paso con calma vigilando cada movimiento después de todo un partido se compone de varios sets y este partido no lo perdería…"claro Akeru"…y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la mirada suspicaz de la chica…"bueno ya que están aquí les presentare a los titulares"

Los chicos se acercaron contentos y comenzaron a presentarse:

"Hola mi nombre es Takeshi Momoshiro un gusto en conocerlos pueden llamarme momo"…dijo señalándose así mismo el joven titular de octavo

"Hoi hoi soy Kikumaru Eiji nyaaa seamos grandes amigos"…al tiempo que se lanzo para abrazarlos

"Kaido Kaoru fshhhhhhhh"…serio pronuncio

"Inui Sadayaru gusto en conocerles"…sus lentes brillaron malignamente

"Takashi Kawamura un placer"…sonrojado sobándose la nuca

"Soishirou Oishi sub capitán espero no llevemos bien"…dijo al tiempo que sonreía

"Syusuke fuji"…. Pronuncio con sus orbes amenazantes abriertas

"Hmf!!" ese fue Ryoma quien con una mirada displicente dijo "mada mada dane"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu capitan de la Seigaku, Bienvenidos"…serio e imponente las palabras del buchou, casi nadie lo notó pero en todo momento, permaneció observando a la joven, solo dos se dieron cuenta, el data King y la anciana entrenadora

Crack fue el sonido del mundo interno de la pelinegra desquebrajándose ante sus ojos…quien se quedo con la boca abierta al ver al chico freten suyo y cabe señalar ahora es su superior…

"Un un placer conocerlo bu bu buchou, por favor cuide bien de nosotros"…_estoy muerta _pensó

"Ah Akeru esta es mi sobrina Sakuno aunque veo que ya se conoces"…dijo feliz la anciana

"Ha….ha…haiiii" dijo aun azul del miedo y temblando de la impresión… _estoy frita…_

Lo demás son recuerdos son borrosos…. Se puede ver a una anciana diciéndole a la chica los horarios de la prácticas y luego ver a la misma balbuceando algo como casa quema tomando a Momiji convertirse en rayo

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.OEnd Flash BackO.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Y asi fue como mi vida se arruino…por otra parte al día siguiente, si bien pensé que los problema se habrían terminado, pónganoslo así solo tenia que verlo en las practicas (nube negra encima de akeru) u.ú si ya se estoy perdida, pero el lado bueno es que solo seria en las practicas (¬¬ ya notaron como me intento auto convencer), es mas fácil hacerme la demente XD y pretender que hago algo…siiii, bien ahora disfrutare de un tranquilo día de clase….

Que equivocada estaba…y es que apenas al abrir la puerta del aula, adivinen a quien me encuentro y no solo eso…a ver quien quiere premio….correcto!! no solo compañeros de equipo sino compañeros de clase y de pupitres TToTT se sienta detrás de mi…NOOOOOOOO u.ú vida 2387 akeru 0….¬¬UU

Bien me dispongo a sentarme, digo respetuosamente un buenos días y escucho respuesta por parte de todos, me siento y dirijo la mirada y mi supuesta concentración a la pizarra verde, uuuuuhh es un bello verde no tan oscuro y tampoco tan claro, no cansa la vista que verde será: musgo, no esmeralda no…mmmmm…aaaaayy estoy perdiendo el juicio; que no me hable, no se que podría contestarle, les parecerá una locura pero -.-Uu quiero que llegue el profesor TT-TT por favor…a primera hora toca guía, y no imaginan la felicidad que sentí al ver al profesor entrar por la puerta corrediza..u.u no me duro mucho

"Saludo!"…fue la fuerte voz de la delegada, y al instante todos se levantaron y en coro elevaron un buenos días al profesor de curso, y posteriormente sentarse…la verdad, no estoy muy acostumbra a este tipo de; digamos ceremonias, en América todo es tan distinto

"Buenos días alumnos, antes de tomar la asistencia"…dijo un hombre serio, pero con una sonrisa amable. El profesor Mikawa un hombre joven y bastante apuesto poseedor de unos bellos ojos café claro y cabellera a marrón no muy oscuro, muy alto y fornido mas de una estudiante suspiraba por el…"bien tengo entendido que tenemos a una nueva alumna en este curso"…dijo viendo la lista … "por favor Echizen Akeru póngase de pie"

_Rayos!!_ Pensó la chica para ponerse de pie

El hombre no pudo evitar poner una extraña sonrisa, la chica estaba vestida con el uniforme masculino, hecho a su medida aunque un poco suelto…adorable….fue lo primero que cruzo por su mente, debía admitir que era sumamente hermosa, sus ojos ocultaban un gran misterio, esta vez, se encontraban verde azulado que bello color… dio un respingo, ante sus pensamientos, se estaba perdiendo en la mirada de esa muchacha… su alumna… en su piel rayos…mrrr… se aclaro la garganta…bueno me dijeron que vienes de América e imagino que todo esto debe ser nuevo para ti…medito el hombre…así que te asignare un tutor para el resto del año escolar, si tienes algún problema con las materias, el podrá asesorarte, también te guiara y por favor pídele las clases para ponerte al día….veamos a quien asignare

_Genial genial genial!!..._ahora tenia niñera, lo que le faltaba, estaba apunto de refutar cuando

"Bueno esta decidido…Tezuka Kunimitsu"…llamo el docente

"Aquí Mikawa sensei"..dijo serio al ponerse de pie

"Te encargo que ayudes a Echizen-san, el cambio cultural es muy difícil, así que les pido a todos que sean muy amables, hagamos que nuestra nueva compañera se sienta como comoda en Japón"…dijo para volver a sonreí

"Haiiiiiiiiii" ….fue la respuesta en coro

Bien ahora si teníamos a una Akeru literalmente hecha piedra… nooooooooooooooo el destino tenia que completarla, porque su profesor guía era tan cruel…

Así termine siendo la alumna de Tezuka Kunimitsu y ahora me encuentro en un gran aprieto, que hare, alguien dígame, no puedo seguir fingiendo que nada paso, si corro suerte tal vez piense que sufro algún desorden mental o que soy estúpida…o que tal si le digo que tengo una gemela malvada, o que sufro de ataques…TT-TT mejor me sigo haciendo la demente y yo no se nada…

u.ú claro si eso fuera tan fácil X.x no puedo huir todo el tiempo, aunque mi mente dice siiiiii, se que no puedo, siento su mirada sobre mi…voy a morir.. Bien después de esta clase toca descanso el plan es el siguiente apenas toque la campana corro y me escondo…en..en…el baño …. Excelente Akeru buen plan TT-TT me graduare del instituto en los escusados…soy patética!!...pero que puedo hacer …ay porque me pasan estas cosas a miiiii…ahhhggg vamos estúpido reloj, estoy apunto de estallar desde la mañana siento su mirada…no debo calmarme tal vez estoy siendo paranoica u.u es lo mas seguro..n.n si!! seguro ni siquiera me esta viendo, a que esta concentrado en la clase de…bueno la clase…

Y la chica voltea un poco hacia la ventana para verse reflejada y al capitán de la Seigaku que si la estaba viendo….ahyyy cuando necesito que mi paranoia habitual actué no lo hace u.ú estúpido paranoia, estúpida ventana, estúpido capitán, estúpida Akeru estúpida clase…dice al tiepo que ve al frete ay están dando matemáticas o.o!...u.ú vamos reloj vamos -.- debo hacer mi refugio

Ri

"NOS VEMOS!!" había sido la repuesta de la joven peli negra que ni siquiera la campana había dado el primer timbrazo y ya estaba XD en el refugio?

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn

El resto de los alumnos incluido, el profesor solo vieron una ráfaga negra salir de la puerta y Tezuka simplemente se quedo viendo la puerta por donde momento atrás la ráfaga había desaparecido…_rayos_ pensó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol cálido y brillante se extendía por todo el instituto, la suave frisa refrescaba y mecía los arboles suavemente un día realmente hermoso, pensó una adorable joven de cabello y ojos rojizos…había quedado con Tomoka pasar el almuerzo afuera, debajo del gran árbol…una risa melodiosa salió de sus labios y su hermoso rostro se tiño de carmín, llevaba unos pastelillos hechos por ella…esta vez estaba decidida se los daría a Ryoma…se armaría de valor y determinación para ello.

Hizo una escala en el baño de damas, para lavarse las manos; en clase estaban trabajando en un proyecto de dibujo y termino manchándose….tarareaba una canción tranquilamente cuando…

Plan plan ruuuuuuuuuuuu…

Fue el sonido de una botella de jugo cayendo y rodando hasta sus pies, la joven de séptimo la tomo entre sus manos y un signo de interrogación se plasmo en su cara…que hacia eso allí

"Etto disculpen hay alguien podrías darme mi jugo"…se dejo escuchar una voz que claramente reconocía

"Nani?? O.o?? akeru-chan??" Pregunto acercándose al cubículo

"Saku-chan eres tu??.. ay!! que bueno, podrías traerme el jugo me muero de hambre"..dijo desde el cubiculo

"Ah??..." Y al tiempo de esto habría la puerta de cubículo para encontrarse a una sombría Akeru sentada en la posición de loto sobre el escusado, con una pan de dorayaky ente las piernas y cubierta por un aura oscura y ojeras (XD el estress)

"Akeru-chan??…"dijo sorprendida la chica

"SAKUNOOOOOO…buaaaaaa…"y se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga quien sorprendida comenzó a preguntar que pasaba

La chica se lamentaba abrazando a su amiga…por fin algo de ayuda…cuando la puertas del baño se abre y..

"Go gomen nasai…dijo una timida chica de séptimo no quise interrumpir perdoooooooooon…" y salió corriendo toda ruborizada, bueno miremos desde la perspectiva de la tercera, cuando entras a un lugar tan privado y ves a una chica siendo abrazada por otra persona que portaba el uniforme masculino, deja muchas ideas en la mente verdad…tal vez nuestras protagonistas no estarían en problemas si la joven se hubiese quedado y enterado de que el portador le faltaba algo en la parte baja y le sobraba algo en la parte del pecho….pero el mundo no se compone de los tal vez

Sakuno por reflejo estiro la mano intentando detenerla y explicarle todo a la chica, pero su mano quedo en el aire, tan rápido como entro la muchacha salió….y el rostro de la adorable joven de séptimo se puso azul, lo que se supone ser una escena inocente, puede convertirse en lo peor…no era tonta ya sabia lo que la chica pensó…un viento gélido movió las ropas y cabellos de ambas chicas quienes intactas miraban hacia la puerta…bueno la mayor de las dos porque la mas pequeña tenia sus orbes ocultas tras su fleco y el rostro sombrío

De repente todo el lugar se puso oscuro una luz las centro a las dos figuras inmóviles y el viento gélido soplaba un poco mas fuerte.

"u.ú salió corriendo"…dijo Akeru con una gota, después de recuperarse de su estado de estupefacción, imaginaba por la reacción de la chica lo que estaría pensando en estos momentos

"si"… respondió la pequeña con serenidad y resignación

"Pensó que soy chico"…dijo nuevamente

"si"…nuevamente la pequeña hablo, aun con el rostro azul y hecha piedra

"Y pensó que estábamos"…

"s"i

"hay que salir de aquí!" dijo resignada

"si"…respondió desolada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno ahora las chicas se encontraban en la terraza disfrutando del cálido sol y la refrescante brisa, que las hizo sentir mucho mejor después del anterior episodio que Akeru denomino como un típico momento en la desdichada vida de Akeru Echizen maestra del drama, derechos reservados…menciono con orgullo haciendo signo de victoria y riendo…ante una Sakuno, que se le quedo viendo con varias gotas en la cabeza y mencionando un… te sientes orgullosa de ello??

Bien ya tranquilas en un lugar apartado, que cabe mencionar les tomo mas de lo normal llegar hasta allí. Ya que Akeru se escondía en cada rincón que veía y también se deslizaba por el piso, haciendo al tiempo música de fondo de misión imposible; sin mencionar que miraba como loca a todos lados y le hacia señas a la pequeña de territorio seguro, a lo cual la chica caminaba con total normalidad…ya hasta tenían nombres claves…no pregunten Sakuno tampoco lo hizo

"Bueno Ake-chan dime que pasa para que actúes"…medito un poco, la verdad su amiga era medio excéntrica pero no tanto…"asi??"..Termino su frase

"u.u bueno estaba acomodándome en mi lugar de esparcimiento"..dijo con simpleza

"O.O que?? Pero Ake-chan que paso, porque estabas comiendo en el baño"…pregunto totalmente extrañada

"Bueno me gusta el baño, es muy seguro y no entra tanta gente jajaja"…u.uUU va a pensar que soy rara (XD hasta la autora lo piensa)

Dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios... "se que no nos conocemos mucho pero puedes confiar en mi, soy tu amiga y hare todo lo posible para ayudarte"…y le regalo una cálida y bella sonrisa

La joven pelinegra quedo fría, su cara se torno seria, una pequeña mueca se formo en sus labio, pero eso si muy sincera, que cálido sentimiento para alguien como ella…gracias… pensó y oculto su mirada tras su fleco…

"Sakuuuuu-chaaaaaaann TToTT veras yoestabaayudandoamitioconsunegociocuando"…y así comenzó a relatar su historia moviendo exageradamente las manos y hablando sumamente rápido

Sakuno prestaba atención a cada detalle de la historia y asentida de ves en cuando…

"Y eso es lo que paso TT-TT….que es eso? o.o"… menciono mirando el paquete aparte del obento que la chica llevaba consigo

"Aahhh etto…no es nada jeje"…dijo sonrojada

"Jiji" sonrió maliciosa "con que… nada he…tal ves para un chico" dijo entre cerrando los ojos con una mirada perspicaz…quien es el afortunado Saku-chan

"No se de que hablas…no cambies el tema, que harás respecto a Tezuka buchou"…pregunto cambiando ahora ella el tema

Plan una olla de la nada le callo en la cabeza, a la pelinegra, al ver su plan frustrado, pero había un lado bueno, el chico misterioso al que pertenecía el paquete…y a ella le encantaban los misterios

"No sé realmente…u.u pensaba que Nebraska es bello en esta época del año"…dijo con simpleza

"Akeru"… miro seria…"no puedes escapar de Tezuka sempai siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarlo, pídele disculpas, explica como te sentías…y no, no puedes quedarte escondida en el baño"…respondió rápidamente ante el comentario que sabia su amiga pensaba hacer…

"Decirle lo que siento jeh…tu crees"…pregunto

"Tezuka buchou es muy correcto, si le explicas sinceramente creo que te entenderá sino correrás por el resto del año escolar jajajajaja"…bromeo la chica

_¬¬Uu se supone que me estas alentando??_ …menciono para luego reír junto con su amiga…"vaya me siento mejor…bien ahora mismo pondré en practica la operación PEDIRLE PERDONA AL CAPITAN SIIIIIII!!" dijo levantando la mano derecha con el puño cerrado

"n.nUU etto solo tienes que disculparte Ake-chan"…menciono le olía a problemas

"o.o pero así le quitas emoción"...menciono aun con su pose al estilo héroe y volteando a mirar a la chica

"u.u solo discúlpate…"

"hai hai…jejeje operación pedirle perdón al capital iniciando fase uno y operación buscar el enamorado de saku-chan comenzando recolección de datos"…jejejejejeje menciono en voz baja para que su acompañante no escuchase lo ultimo, pero aun su risa no pudo ser contenida y "BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" reía como maniática

"u.uUUUUUUU Ake-chan"…y otro suspiro salió de la boca de la joven, inocente quien no sabia que ese era solo la punta de iceberg y que su vida daría un cambio realmente vertiginoso y porque negarlo algo loco…pero para bien o para mal….nadie puede asegurarlo…

TBC

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Posición de loto: quiere decir con las rodillas recogidas, sus pies no tocan.

Doraryky: es un tipo de dulce japonés que consiste de dos pequeños panqueques (algo parecido a los crepes) como los pastelillos hechos de kasutera envuelto alrededor de un relleno de anko (pasta de judía dulce azuki).

Bueno que le pareció, je perdonen las faltas de horrografía, pero apenas lo termine no puede aguantarme a publicarlo u.ú intentaré contenerme…y comienzan los tomatazos XD bueno el cap giro en torno a este personaje porque quiero que se familiaricen un poco con el díganme que tal??...y aquí mis preguntitas

Les agrada Akeru?

Si pudieran introducir otros personajes como familia de Ryoma a quien elegirían?

Prefieren que la pareja de momo sea Ann o quieren que invente un personaje?

Bueno allí mas o menos están recuerden que su opinión es muy importante asi que por favor manden reviews XD alimenta mi imaginación…estas preguntas tienen un claro propósito, para el desarrollo futuro de la historia, por otra parte me gusta que los personajes que creo los conozcan, pero así mismo entiendo que es un poco difícil imaginarlos por eso para la familia de Ryoma escogí personajes bastantes conocidos y que se ajustan a lo que mas o menos busco, personen si caigo mucho en los occ tratare de evitarlo….bueno sin mas me despido

Tambien tratare en el trascurso de la semana, publicar en mi bio una pequeña reseña de los personajes de otras series que usaré y a ver si publico un dibujo de Akeru con su bio

Adelanto, adelanto

En el próximo cap las practicas, y que pasara con la chicas del baño, Akeru se disculpara y la operación enamorado de Saku-chan será solucionada y posiblemente aparezca otro primo de Ryoma XD la familia Echizen es muy grande…jejeje comedia, romance, tenis, acción pero sobre todo Echizen sufriendo.

Pero antes de decir adiós MIL GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON MI FIC, PERO EN ESO PECIAL A:

MEGU-CHAN, DARK TOMOE, SAPALU 7, MARIE MUCHAS GRACIAS LAS ADORO ESPERO EL CAPI LES AGRADE

Sin mas me despido ya saben dejen reviews XD con quejas, reclamos, dinero, cuentas bancarias 9.9 eto yo no dije nada…nos vemos


End file.
